Memoirs
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Hermione back from the dead? Voldemort young again? Hauntings, death threats, affairs, friendships, life as the Dark Lord's wife is a trialing life. How will she cope? 2ND IN KIDNAPPED SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE I AM AGAIN!! MY FIRST EVER SEQUEL TO A STORY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**A/N: It's short but it'll have to do.**

**Chapter 1**

"How's America, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort asked. He had successfully rejuvenated a few months after his love had died, and was taking immense care of his body, waiting for her to return. He got up early every morning and did a few laps around the outskirts of private gardens. He dieted well, didn't drink too much, didn't smoke and didn't do drugs.

"Quite dull, milord. I would have thought that the Americans would have put up a fight. Instead, they lie down like dogs." The cold heartless blonde sneered. His once platinum blonde hair was turning grey, and his face had aged dramatically.

"It comes as no surprise. They're all talk." Voldemort sneered.** (A/N: no offence to Americans. I love you all!!)**

"Milord, I got you a gift." Lucius offered.

"What would that be?" the Dark Lord asked sarcastically. Lucius smirked and left his chair. He walked over to the door and opened it. 2 hooded and masked Death Eaters were holding a struggling and resisting girl by the arms.

Voldemort/Tom stood up and examined the girl. She was about Hermione's age and looked quite similar to his dead wife. She had long brown straight hair, deep chocolate eyes. Her pale flesh was unblemished from freckles, or spots, or moles or the like. She was very beautiful, all in all.

"What's this?" Tom asked angrily.

"A gift."

"No, I see a filthy whore you thought I would take pleasure in." Also, he had become crueller.

"Milord?" Lucius said, uncertainly.

"Dispose of her." Tom ordered the 2 masked Death Eaters. They dragged the whimpering girl from the room and Lucius looked at Tom looking gob-smacked and horrified.

"Milord?"

"Lucius, you may have moved on but I haven't."

"Milord, she's gone. She's been gone for 6 months."

"6 months? You get over things so quickly don't you?" Tom walked over to a huge window, and Lucius joined him.

"Milord, the prophecy said you had to take Hermione as your own, and you did."

"No. It said that our child would rule the world. I have only gained more strength in battle because I killed the Saviour of the Light."

"Yes, milord."

"I'm still hoping though. Because, Hermione will be resurrected soon. I performed a sacred ritual last night and she will be reborn within 24 hours." Tom explained.

"Yes, milord."

"I've come across a Time Turner. It can travel forward and backwards in time. If it turns out that the ritual has not worked, I will travel back to the night of her suicide and stop it happening."

"Are you sure, milord? If anything went wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong, Lucius. Now stop questioning me. You may be my right hand but you still need to pay me full respect." Tom scolded.

"Yes, milord." Lucius bowed deeply.

"Go now, Lucius. I need to think." Lucius bowed, walked over to the door and left.

0000000000

Tom walked leisurely around his gardens, heading in no particular direction. Then, a shooting star. It was close. Very close. And then, it landed. Near the Willow.

"Hermione." He whispered and ran for the grave.

0000000000

Light shimmered over Hermione's rotten form. Then, skin blossomed, colour returned and life returned.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 2**

_Life returned._

Hermione's breath returned to her and she opened her eyes. Breathing came out rapidly and wheezy. Well, her lungs hadn't been used in 6 months. What can you expect? She looked around, but saw nothing. Her fingers clenched, trying to get the numbness from her system. It worked after a while, but she was still numb. Hermione clawed at the fabric lining of the coffin, trying to get out - her claustrophobia was kicking in. She wheezed as she managed to rip the fabric, but her hand hit the lid. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she started to hit the lid with her fists.

0000000000

Tom gasped for breath as he arrived at Hermione's grave. Yet there was no sign of a shooting star. He clutched his sides in pain and slumped on the floor. He lay there for a minute, catching his breath when a thumping sound made him shoot up. He took out his wand and stood up. No one there. As he was about to lay back down, a HAND came up out the ground!

"What in Merlin's name . . . . . ?" he murmured, observing the hand. The hand was followed by another and they gripped the ground. Tom grabbed the hands as they were about to slip back into the ground and he pulled. Hands became forearms. Forearms became arms. And then arms became the torso of his dead wife. "Hermione!!" he shouted in surprise and helped her out of the ground.

Her dress was ripped slightly was where it caught on the edges of the coffin, her shoes were missing (probably still in the coffin) and her hair had some leaves in it. He picked them out for her as she wheezed against his chest. When she caught her breath, she stood up straight. She took one look at Tom and backed away. Her legs hit the gravestone and she whipped around. Her eyes read the details of death and if her voice wasn't so hoarse she would have screamed.

"Hermione?" Tom asked gently. Her hearing was exhausted and she didn't hear him. Knowing that she couldn't hear him, he walked up to her and lightly touched her arm. She jumped a mile and faced him, backing away. He held his hands up, showing he wouldn't do it again and tried to calm her. Again, she couldn't hear him. So, she turned and ran.

"Hermione!" he shouted after her. "Hermione!" he started to run after her, catching up with her soon enough because her legs were shaking so much she was going at about 15 mph. He stood in front of her and took her in his arms.

"Hermione," he started loudly, "it's okay. I'm here." She pushed him back and ran past him. "Hermione! Stop!" She ran to the castle and around the corner. He followed her. Around the corner, he didn't see anyone. "Okay, she's learnt to disappear." He muttered. A group of Death Eaters came around the corner, consisting of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Milord?" Bella asked.

"Is anything wrong?" Snape asked.

"Where is she?" Tom asked them.

"Who, milord?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione. She was here."

The three of them shared a look. "Milord, Hermione's dead." Snape said uncertainly.

"No! She came back! I saw it." Tom insisted, taking out his wand casting _Lumos_. A whimper caught their attention and they followed the sound of it. A huddled figure was in an alcove and they walked over to it. Hermione.

"Oh, my god." Snape whispered.

"Hermione?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

"She can't really hear us." Tom informed them.

"It's to be expected, milord. She's been dead for 6 months. I expect she can't see very well either." Snape explained.

Tom edged forward to Hermione, who tried backing further away. He got down to her level and dimmed the light on his wand to barely a flicker. "Hermione." He said gently. "It's okay." he reached out to touch her arm but she tried to scurry away, hitting her head on the wall. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." he whispered, putting his hand between her head and the wall. "Lucius."

"Yes, milord?"

"Come over here. Snape, get a Calming Draft for her. Bella, get a blanket."

"Yes, milord." They both replied and walked off.

Lucius came closer to the pair and got down to their level. Hermione was hiding her face behind her bleeding hands and kicking her heels into the ground. "Keep her company whilst I fetch something."

"Yes, milord."

Tom got up and left, leaving the blonde and his wife alone. "Hermione." He said quietly. She looked at him slowly over her fingertips. Tears were streaming down her face and her strained eyes were red and puffy. Malfoy pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. She just backed away further, hitting her head again. "Hermione! Hermione, stop!" he ordered, putting his hand between her head and the wall, as Tom had done. She stopped immediately and lowered her hands, leaning her head against his palm. He dabbed her tears away and smiled at her. "There we go." She smiled back weakly and he put the handkerchief away. He got a little closer to her and rested his hand on her bare knee. They just looked at each other until Snape and Bella came back.

"Here." Snape said, offering the potion to her. She backed away again and turned her head further into Lucius' hand.

"Give it here." the blonde said and took the potion. He held it out in front of Hermione and whispered. "Please." She looked into his eyes and saw, for the first time, he was begging. Her shaking hands reached out for the potion and she drank it slowly. Her shaking visibly reduced and her breathing became normal. Lucius handed the empty vial back to Snape, who made it vanish.

Tom returned a minute later, holding a thick old book underneath his arm. He walked over to his wife and his most loyal and knelt down. "Lucius, hold this." He ordered, handing the book to the blonde, who took, holding it as if it were glass. "Hermione." He whispered. She looked at him, finally hearing him and took his outstretched hand. The trio stood up and Tom scooped Hermione up in his arms, and all of them walked off to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius and Bella opened the doors to the castle for Tom, who was holding and cradling Hermione. Many of the Death Eaters were there, and turned to see who had entered the room. They bowed when they saw Tom, but were silently pondering who the woman in his arms was. "You will find out soon, my servants." Tom's voice rang through the hall, answering the Death Eater's silent question. "Severus," Tom whispered, "go to your study and prepare a Sleeping Draft."

"Yes, milord." He answered and took a left at the next fork.

"Bella, you're dismissed." He moodily said.

"Yes, milord. Goodnight, milord." She said and left.

"Lucius, come." He said, startling the blonde. "We must take Hermione back to my room. Well, our room." He added, realising Hermione was still in his arms. They walked along the dark corridors where they had before and came to a grand varnished door. "Lucius, take her for a minute."

"I can walk by myself." Hermione hoarsely snapped, a little annoyed that those were the first words she had said since coming back from the dead. Tom chuckled lightly and put her down, but kept her against him. He pulled out his wand and cast a powerful _Alohomora_. The door clicked and opened slightly. Tom pushed on the wood of the door and gave Hermione a little nudge. She walked in slowly and Tom and Lucius followed.

Tom flicked his wand and all the candles were suddenly lit. Hermione gasped at the light's harshness and put her hands to her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione." He said and dimmed the candles. "Lucius, go to the kitchens and fetch a strong sweet tea."

"Yes, milord." And the blonde left the room.

The couple shared a silent moment, Hermione looking around the familiar yet unfamiliar room, Tom just not knowing what to say. But Hermione didn't want to talk. Not the monster she was 'married' to. Tom cleared his throat, but Hermione didn't pay any attention. "Would you like to get changed?" he asked, hoping to get a response.

Hermione merely nodded. Tom nodded a little as well and went over to Hermione's old dresser. "Your clothes are here. I'll leave you alone. I'll return shortly." He said and left the room, casting a locking spell on the door.

0000000000

Hermione walked over to the open dresser and flicked through her outfits. All of them were quite revealing dresses that Tom had obviously picked for her. She picked out the less revealing one that still revealed a lot of her back but not a lot of breast. She changed into it, and threw the old dress onto the bed. She looked at it - the bed - and horrible memories came back to her.

"_Stop it! Please! Stop!" she begged._

"_No, Hermione. I won't stop." __**Voldemort**__ said. Not 'Tom'. Voldemort._

She clenched her eyes shut. But it kept haunting her.

"_No!"_

"_Hermione, stop resisting me." _

"_No!" _

Hermione looked away and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She turned the tap on and then her eyes wondered to the floor by the sink. A small moth was on the floor, its wings flapping madly. She bent down to pick it up and cupped it in her hands. She walked over to the window, opened the latch she hadn't noticed in her 'past' life and let the moth fly out. Hermione looked at the ground and the memory of her jumping to her death filled her mind.

_Hermione stood looking out the window for a minute or so. Before her head turned to the wooden candlestick. It was beautifully carved and contained about 20 designs of plants and flowers. The candlestick stood about 3 foot high and was half a foot wide at the top._

_Her hands enclosed around the chunky candle on top and plucked it from its resting place. She placed it on the floor and grasped the wood._

_It was heavy in her hands and she considered it for a moment. Walking over to the window, she closed her eyes and threw the stick at the glass. It shattered with a satisfying_ CRASH!! _and the stick flew out on the ground. Oh, well. If it hit someone, minus one Death Eater to worry about!_

_She placed her hands on the ledge and pulled herself up onto the marble. Glass cut into her hands but she didn't care, or even notice. She was busy. Sliding her legs out the room and over the outside ledge, she looked around again. No one. Taking a deep breath and remembering all those she had loved and lost, she jumped._

Hermione slammed the window closed instantly and backed away from it, as if it were lethal. She hurried into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

It felt like being suffocated. Just being alive. Being there. Being _anywhere_. Like someone had their hands around her throat and was squeezing with all their might. Hermione sat on the bed, staring into midair. A knock on the door snapped her back to reality and the wood opened. Lucius entered, a delicate china cup and saucer in his hands.

"I've got your tea." He said, closing the door. He walked over to her held it out. She shook her head.

"Still...kinda queasy." She said gently.

"Alright. I'll just put it here. Maybe later." He said, placing the cup on the small table next to the bed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can I talk to you?" she whispered.

"Of course."

Hermione scooched over and Lucius sat down next to her, hip to hip. "How long?" she, again, whispered.

"Sorry?"

"How long have I been...gone?"

"Um, about 6 months. No, exactly 6 months. 6 months today."

Hermione looked at the bed covers. "With the Order, what happened to everyone?"

"They vanished. About a second after you left."

"Does he know?"

"No. We didn't dare tell him." They both chuckled. The door opened abruptly and a young boy, no older than 8, stepped in. And what scared Hermione most was that he was wearing a set of short sleeved robes that failed to cover his Dark Mark'd left forearm. "Hews!" Lucius roared, making Hermione flinch. "What have you been told about entering without knocking?!" Hews closed the door abruptly and knocked, and then entered again. "Better. Now what is it?"

"Mr Snape needs to see you, Mr Malfoy." Hew announced.

"Um...how old are you, Hews?" Hermione asked.

"Old enough to work." He snapped shortly, and left.

"I apologi-"

"Are you sure I've been gone 6 **months**?" she asked coldly.

"Hermione," Lucius started calmly, "I've counted the days since I saw you alive that night. From October through to today. 6 months. 183 days. 4392 hours. 263,520 minutes. 15,811,200 seconds." They both paused.

"You used a calculator, didn't you?" she laughed. But a second later gone.

"A what?" he laughed with her. A few moments after laughing maniacally, Lucius' torso ended up hovering over Hermione, whom was lying across the bed. She reached up and gently stroked his face. He let off a gently shudder.

"I missed you." he breathed out.

"I can tell."

"Hmmm. Alas, not as handsome as I once was." He sighed roughly.

"You're not **that** bad." She defended.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." She insisted.

"Still, I've aged. Dramatically." He sighed.

"Stop ruining the moment." She snapped. Their lips met. But as soon as it started, it ended with Lucius' seizure. "Lucius?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking with worry. He stopped suddenly, panting and heaving.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He wheezed.

"What just happened?"

"A restraint milord put on me. He wanted to make sure that if you came back, I wouldn't get you at all. Not even a little kiss, as I just humiliated myself to demonstrate."

"What if I kiss you?"

"No. Milord has to bear witness or give permission."

"Talk about absolute control." Hermione sighed.

"Quite so." He chuckled sadly. "Well, I'll get out of your hair." He said and left abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione leant against the windowsill. There was no light in the room, just the moonlight. She stood watching the stars and gazed at the moon aimlessly. The door opened behind her and closed, Hermione ignoring whoever it was. The sound of dragon-hide boots clomping on the floor filled the room, getting louder as they approached her. Hands lightly rested on her shoulders, sliding down to her upper-arms.

"You're freezing." Tom announced, taking off his robe and putting it across her shoulders.

"I didn't notice." She answered simply. "Didn't notice in the coffin either." She merely shrugged. Tom wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body heat, only to have her make him cold as well.

"It's getting late." Tom stated shortly, looking out the window, and then at his wife's cheek which he found oddly fascinating. "We should get some sleep."

"You told Snape to get me a Sleeping Draft." She reminded him.

"He's ran out of them and I can't wait 3 hours to get one." He said simply.

"Well, I'm not sleeping. I've had enough sleep for a life-time. Well, for a while." She said.

"No you haven't. Come on." He gently shook her arm. "You're tired. Come on."

"I'm fine."

"Don't make me put a spell on you." he threatened lightly.

She turned around and glared at him. "You have children working for you." she stated angrily.

"Yes. What of it?" he asked.

"Why?"

"They're the children of some of my Death Eaters. Think of it like: I'm providing them with shelter." He tried to reason. "You never saw them before because they were in a training camp."

"Do you need training to bend down and do what you're told before you're killed or tortured?" she asked cruelly and sarcastically.

"Hermione." He scolded lightly. "Now, come on. Get some sleep."

"Where? That's your bed." She said, pointing to it.

"No. It's **our** bed."

"You're joking." She said with a pleading undertone.

"No, I'm not."

"Perfect." She groaned and walked over to her closet.

0000000000

A few hours later, they were both asleep under the covers. With Hermione's back to his chest and Tom's arm around her waist, trying to warm her up and get close to her, it was impossible to get out without waking him. Then, _**SMASH!!**_ Tom shot up in bed, followed by his wife. It was Lucius standing at the end of their bed. They could only tell because the moonlight made out his long hair, broad shoulders and tall frame.

"Lucius?" Tom asked, sounding furious but a little unnerved at the same time. "What are you-?"

Lucius picked up a hollow glass paper weight and threw it just above their heads. "You did it." Lucius accused. His voice didn't sound right. It was a few octaves lower than usual and his usual sneer was gone.

"Lucius?" Hermione stammered, as Tom wrapped his arm tighter around her, protecting her.

"You!" he shouted, pointing at her. "You've seen the darkness! You burn with it! Everything is consumed!"

"What?" she whispered.

Lucius picked up a glass vase filled with small pebbles, emptied it on the floor and then threw the empty vase above the bed. Hermione screamed and Tom covered her with his torso for a second before letting her up. "Her blood dried on your hands!" he roared at Tom. "You are responsible for everything!"

Tom released Hermione and leapt out of bed, grabbing his wand and lighting all the candles in the room. When he looked back, Lucius was gone.

"The glass." Hermione whispered. "There's no glass." She pushed back the blankets and showed her husband the glassless bed.

"Come." He said, summoning their dressing gowns. They hurried along the dark corridors, hand in hand, Tom's wand in his free appendage. Tom stopped them outside a door and went in without knocking.

Inside, it was very elegant but a little smaller than their room. And against the far wall was a big glamorous bed containing a sleeping and cuddling Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lucius!" Tom roared, making everyone in the room except himself jump. The Malfoy couple shot up in bed, Narcissa keeping the sheets tightly around her, whereas Lucius allowed them to slip down to his waist.

"Milord?" Narcissa sleepily asked.

"Where were you 2 minutes ago, Lucius?" Tom demanded, squeezing Hermione's hand unconsciously.

"Milord?" Lucius asked, as his wife looked at him.

"2 minutes! Where were you?!"

"He was with me, milord." Narcissa replied timidly. "We've both been in this room since 11:35 and neither of us have left."

"Really?" Tom asked sarcastically. "Well, either you're lying for your husband or you're both behind it." he snapped.

"Milord?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

"Lucius," Hermione started quietly, making the blonde harden just by hearing his name on her lips, "2 minutes ago, someone was in our room. Someone that looked a lot like you."

"Hermione," Lucius started, "myself and Nars have been in this room since 25 to midnight and we haven't left this room."

"We both saw you." Hermione said, losing her patience.

"Hermione-"

"What have you been doing?" Tom asked.

"Milord?"

"In here. Since 11:35. What have you been doing?"

Narcissa blushed deeply and Lucius started to stutter. Hermione understood immediately and was inside seething that Lucius would act like he loved her and then go home and sleep with his wife. Tom knew as well but he wanted to hear it for his own amusement at being awoken so early in the morning.

"Milord, we've been ... um ... been ..."

"Tom, they weren't there. We can go." Hermione said to her husband, pulling on his hand gently.

Tom, ignoring her momentarily, used his Legilimency on the unsuspecting blonde man. He saw flashed of Narcissa moaning wantonly under her husband, grabbing the bedposts and screaming her orgasm away. Tom left Lucius' mind abruptly. "You might be off **this** time Lucius but Hermione won't always be there to protect you." he threatened. And the two left.

"She may be a mudblood but she seems ... acceptable." Narcissa said as Lucius lay back against the pillows. "If quite Gryffindor. A Slytherin would have made us say it and pressed on the matter. Yet she let us off."

"She **does** have a Slytherin side, Nars. It's hard to get out when she's lived her whole life in the light." His wife shrugged and was inside very suspicious but lay back to her husband, draping her arm across his bare chest.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 5**

"Did you understand it?" Tom asked his wife, closing the door behind them. Hermione took off her dressing gown and hung it on the side of her wardrobe.

"Well, I got the words, but otherwise no..." she trailed off as she began to brush her hair roughly. Tom also took off his dressing gown but instead of brushing his hair he ran his fingers through it and made it even messier. She put her brush down and climbed back into the bed, checking the sheets for glass. Tom looked thoughtful for a moment but shrugged and climbed into bed after Hermione. "What?" she asked, remaining sitting up. He lay down, putting his hands behind his head and showed off his underarm hair which made Hermione cringe a little, so she looked away. She leant back against the headboard and looked back at her husband.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" he asked, looking at her and shrugging his shoulders.

"What was with the look?" she chuckled lightly, but it went away half-a-second later.

"Never mind. Now, lie down and sleep." He ordered and she both complied. She lay down against the pillows, facing away from him, knowing it would annoy him.

"Do you like annoying me?"

"Yes, I do." She answered smartly.

"Well, don't." he said, turning onto his side and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his muscled chest. She turned around and faced him.

"You like annoying me, don't you?" Hermione asked, putting her hands lightly on his chest.

"It's one of the things I live for." They shared a minute long silence.

"Why'd you bring me back?" she whispered, looking at his chest, her fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles, making his desires increase ten-fold with every passing second.

"I was lonely." He whispered back.

"The Dark Lord got lonely?" she mocked harshly and he wanted nothing more than to show her who was in charge. But she was still fragile.

"Just sleep, Hermione." He snapped coldly and squeezed her tightly.

0000000000

When Hermione awoke in the morning, she was alone in the bed and room. She sat up and looked around. No one. This was how she preferred it. She climbed out of bed, her feet making a lazy 'ploosh' sound on the soft carpet. Making her way over to the bathroom, she ruffled her hair. As she closed the door to the bathroom, the main door opened. Tom came in holding 2 Starbuck coffees. He saw the door close to the bathroom and called, "Good morning."

"Morning." Came the short response in a yawn as she began to run a bath.

"I got coffee." He offered.

"White, no sugar."

Hermione faced the mirror, a wet warm flannel wiping her face. After dabbing her face with a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Out of nowhere, when she blinked, he face ... rotten. Yellow. Maggot ruled. Decaying. She screamed her loudest and Tom ran into the bathroom.

"What?" he asked, keeping his wand raised. Seeing his love sitting on the edge of the bath, sobbing with her face buried so hard in her hands, he feared it would never surface. "Hermione?" he lowered his wand. "What is it?" he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in circular motion.

It took a while for Hermione to be able to tell her tale. But with the help of a Calming Draught from Severus, sitting on the balcony, Snape and Lucius being present - Lucius for comfort and Snape for the Calming Draught - and a large brandy, she was able to talk. "When I looked in the mirror ... I was dead." She said, sipping her brandy.

"What do you mean, 'dead'?" Lucius asked her from his spot of leaning against the stone railing.

"My face...I was...I looked...No...I **was** dead. My skin was rotten. Maggots. Everything." She said as fresh silent tears went down her face. The four of them visibly shuddered and Hermione took another swig of brandy.

"It's most likely stress. From...recent events." Snape diagnosed.

"But it felt so real. I felt the maggots on me. My skin felt old and moist." She said. They all shared several agonising moments of silence.

"It could be Tomogenesis." Tom offered.

"Tomo...what?" Hermione asked, looking at her husband sitting on the chair next to her.

"It's like ... when you go into a shop and buy something. The clerk at the register says, 'if you want this, you have to take this as well'. A price."

"Actually, that's a gift with purchase." Lucius cheeked but Tom didn't listen.

"We just have to make sure that whatever this is is killed before it kills you." Snape said to Hermione.

"Why me?"

"Hermione, you're the object of resurrection." Lucius explained.

"I didn't ask for this!" she shrieked, jumping up from the deck chair. "You think I asked for this? That I want to be here?! If I had my way, I'd still be in the ground with those I care about, with those I loved and lost. Lost by your hand!" She screamed at Tom, who flinched at her harsh words. Tears were freely coming down her face and cheeks by now. She drunk the rest of the brandy in one and slammed the glass down and stormed back into the room.

"She's right." Tom said after a moment's silence.

Hermione shot back out onto the balcony.

"What?" she, Snape and Lucius asked.

"I had no right to ask for you back." he pulled out his wand and stood up. "It's only fitting that seeing as I was the one to take you out of the Earth, I should be the one to put you back in it." he threatened, advancing on her.

"Milord!" Lucius begged. "I beg of you, please, don't. She has only just returned to us."

"Yes, indeed, my servant. It would be a waste that I should dispose of her. So soon." He said, pushing past her and storming into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 6**

Tom stormed into his study, silently regretting what he had said to Hermione. He wanted her here. He wanted her alive. By his side. He didn't want to kill her. Or be unhappy. But he got angry at her for wishing herself dead. A gentle knock came from the door. "What?" he snapped, slumping into his chair. The door opened, revealing Bella. In one of the shortest skirts possible.

"Milord?" she sounded mischievously innocent.

"What, Bellatrix?" he knew she got annoyed when her full name was used.

"I see you are in distress." She said, sauntering over to him.

"You could say that." He smiled sadly.

"Would you like me to...relax you?" she asked, perching on his desk.

"When will you stop offering yourself to me, Bella?" he asked, twisting his chair round a little.

"When milord tells me to stop." She whispered. "Well? Would you like me to relax you? Or would you like me to stop?"

"Does Rodolphus know about your whorish activities?" he asked cruelly.

"He doesn't care. He hasn't cared for years." She said sadly. "Well, milord? I'm still waiting for an answer." She said slyly.

"...I'm fine, Bella." He said flatly.

She was visibly disappointed. "But, milord!"

"No 'buts' Bella, the answer is no. I won't cheat on Hermione so early on in our marriage."

"You're... **married**?" she scoffed disbelievingly. "To a mudblood?" she asked.

In an instant, Tom's wand was digging into Bella's oesophagus and she was being pushed back against his desk. "Don't you **ever** speak of Hermione in that way again! Do you understand me, Bella?"

"Yes, milord." She whimpered.

He dug his wand in deeper to her throat and then released her. "Get out." He said.

She scrambled off his desk and out of the door. "He's truly insane, now." She murmured to himself and she stalked off to go and find this whore who had taken her Lord from her.

0000000000

Snape left Lucius and Hermione awkwardly. Hermione had gotten up and was leaning gently against the stone railing, Lucius stood next to her.

"So..." he said, trying to spark conversation. He didn't get a response. "Hermione, please talk to me." he whispered, turning his head to her. She looked back and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I've nothing to say." She whispered back. Lucius visibly flinched at her words, and when she looked back to the horizon, his eyes darkened.

"If you'd excuse me then, milady." He snapped and stormed away from her.

She didn't care. She barely even noticed. Actually, she **didn't** notice. As Hermione looked over to the view of the grounds, she observed what was going on below with disgust. Several batches of new recruits were being trained below. Random commands were given and repeated, and then obeyed. She didn't hear the main door to the room open and close, but she did hear the patio door slide open. Hermione turned around and then back again when she saw it was her husband.

Tom was leaning against the door confidently, his tie undone and hanging around his neck. His hands were in his pockets and his legs were crossed.

"Wasn't expecting you back so soon. I thought you'd have been doing foreplay with Bella by now." She cheeked, looking back down onto the recruits.

Tom ignored her comments. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Okay." she said quietly, not believing a word of what he just said.

"I am though, Hermione."

"If you're sure." She replied.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to her, stood behind her and looked down at the recruits also.

"Do you enjoy watching them be trained?" he asked, running his fingertips down her arm. She shuddered and looked away.

"I want you to let them go." She said, turning around but not looking at him.

He just chuckled. "You miss understand, my sweet." He cupped her chin gently.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, shaking her head away from his hand.

Again, he laughed. "They are here because they want to be."

"No." Hermione smirked and looked him in the eye. "They're here because they're scared. You've terrified the whole world into submission, making them bow and clean and scrape. You've even assumed that I'm beneath you."

"I would never think that." He hissed, gripping her chin harshly. "I may have thought that in the past, but not now."

She chuckled and pushed his hand away sharply. "Touch me again and I'll jump." She hopped up onto the balcony fencing.

"You'll do not such thing."

"Oh, really?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Yes."

"And why's that?"

"Because you don't want to." He smirked, standing between her legs. "You want to know what it feels like to have people bow to you. Do anything you tell them to."

"I would never want that." She snapped but her eyes betrayed her.

"Says your lips. But your mind craves being able to order to people around, for what you've been through in your life..." he sucked in air, like one does when one sees someone get hurt. "So much misery you've had."

"Caused by people like you."

"My dear, there are 1000 people like me to 1 of you. That figure will always remain." He said, taking her hand in his, stepping back and gently pulling her off the railing. 40's romantic music started playing out of nowhere and he pulled her into a dancing pose. "Dance with me." he ordered/asked.

"I-I don't know the steps."

He chuckled, pulled her all the way to him and they began to do slow circles. For the first minute or so, her arms hung by her sides but when the music started to pick up a little, she put her right hand on his shoulder-blade and her left on his upper arm. He smirked against her neck.

"What's happened whilst I've been gone?" she asked him.

"Where to start..." he began. "Well, I regenerated, obviously, captured several countries and assigned my Inner Circle to somewhere."

"Where did you give Lucius?"

"America."

"Why?"

"I wanted him as far away as possible." Tom answered simply.

"What else?" Hermione asked against his ear.

"...I visited you everyday. I talked to you, asked for advice, etc. I knew you couldn't reply, but it helped." To both their amazement, Hermione tucked her head in between his head and shoulder. "Then, 6 months later, here you are." He said, shrugging a little.

"I really appreciate you opening up to me like this." She said, looking at him.

"I've not even 'opened up'."

"...I still like it."

"You like my company?"

"No way." She said bluntly. "But I like to hear peoples' secrets."

Tom chuckled. "I have no secrets to tell you."

"Yes, you do." Hermione said, nodding a little. "Everyone has secrets."

"What are yours?" he asked her, twirling her around.

She scoffed. "Like I'm gonna tell **you**." They both chuckled.

"I think we should retire. You've been through a lot today."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 7**

Tom and Hermione slept soundly that night, undisturbed by anything or anyone. When the small wind-up clock beside their bed struck 6am, it started to play a tune reasonably loud. Tom quickly released a rousing Hermione from his arms and muttered a wand-less spell, making the tune stop.

"Sorry about that." He said, putting his arm back around her and kissing her neck lightly.

"It's alright. What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep." He commanded lightly, wanting to hold her sleeping form in his arms and never let her go. And indeed, Hermione went to sleep. He had admitted to himself shortly after Hermione had died that he loved her. Truly, fully, unconditionally and forever. She may be Potter's mudblood but he loved her.

0000000000

Hermione awoke to silence - save for the birds outside and the commands from down below with the training sessions - and alone in the bed. She didn't care that Tom was gone, she was grateful for some peace and some time to herself. Hauling herself out of bed, Lucius entered the room, not bothering to knock. She stopped in her tracks to the bathroom to have a long hot shower and smiled sadly and regretfully. "Why can I never have some time to myself?" she asked non-too-gently or quietly.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Lucius snapped through his teeth, "but I've been told to escort you to breakfast."

"I can walk there by myself." She insisted, resuming to the bathroom.

"You don't know where it is." He answered simply. "We had to move because the Order found us. Remember?" he asked spitefully.

She marched over to him and slapped his face hard enough to leave a firm crimson hand-print on his albino skin. "Don't you dare mention them to me!" she screamed at him, hard enough to make him recoil a little. "Now, get out." She snarled, and he complied, slamming the door. "Men." She huffed and outside the door Lucius huffed, 'Women'.

0000000000

Hot streaming water soaked Hermione's hair as she leant at arms length against the tiles of the shower. Keeping her eyes closed as the water poured down her face, she didn't try to conceal the tears running down her face that blended into the water. All she could see on the back of her eyelids were the faces of those she loved and lost. Harry sitting at the table in Grimmauld Place, Ron looking ridiculous in his dress robes in 4th year, Sirius shouting carols through the halls of his house.

Hermione raised her arms to run her fingers through her hair, but instead, she fell over. Slipping forwards and smacking her head against the tiles, breaking the skin, Hermione cried out in surprise and pain. She groaned and tried to stand up, but her feet slipped again, sending her back to the floor. As she crawled over to the shower door and onto the floor, she heard the door open to the room.

Assuming it was Tom; she thought nothing of it and stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it. But her blood froze when a sneering voice echoed through the room.

"Milaaaaady?" Bella asked mischievously. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I've got a bone to pick with you." As her heart rate increased tenfold, Hermione was actually begging Tom, or **someone** to come and save her. "Oh, come on, little Mudblood, show your face." Bella challenged.

Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on. Tying the ropes around her waist, the door opened. "Ahh, there you are." Bella pointed her withdrawn wand at the shaking Hermione and closed the door behind her. "You've crossed me for the last time, Mudblood." She hissed, her anger levels rising by the second.

"Now, just think about this, Bella, just for a moment; if you kill me do you really think He'll love you? You think He'll say, 'thanks, Bella, let's hug and kiss and make up'?"

Bella did seem to hesitate at her words. "It doesn't matter. Because then you're out of the picture and I can-"

"Put your wand down and get out, Bella." Tom ordered from behind her. Said witch spun around and her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"But, milord-"

"Now!" he roared at her and she practically ran from the room. Tom walked towards her and embraced her gently. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. Her heart beat was still incredibly erratic. "Feel my heart." She whispered, picking up his hand and placing it over her heart.

"You're injured." He noted aloud, running the pad of his thumb around her cut. He pulled out his wand, cast a healing spell and _scourgify_ and put his wand back in his robes.

Tom thought it was quite sweet how she was, in a sense, depending on him. Indeed, her heart was pulsing quite heavily. As she closed her eyes, trying to regain her breath, Tom slid his hand down her chest slightly and onto her breast. At that, her eyes popped open and she looked into his. They were filled, not with lust, but with love. True and honest love. And then the logical side of her brain shut off when he kissed her.

0000000000

They'd managed to make it to the bed. Hermione slept soundly for the first time since coming back and Tom watched over her as she slept. The peaceful rhythm of rise and fall of her chest, her slow deep breaths. She was beautiful, in everyway. Where their future would go, he had no idea. But he knew that he loved her. And for the first time, he wanted to love someone. His mind flew back to the past, back to his 7th year at Hogwarts. He'd had a relationship with a girl, and had fallen in love with her. Her name was Alaana (Al-Ahh-Nuh).

She had often said that she loved him, and truly meant it, and Tom had thought it pathetic and became the nasty boyfriend. He told her that she'd never get anyone as good as him, that she was hideous and she's lucky that he was with her, she was fat, lazy, stupid and many other horrible things.

_Tom was in the Slytherin Common Room, sitting at a table, reading yet another book, when she strolled up to him. "Hey, Tom." She said mischievously. "How are you?" she asked as she perched on the table._

"_A lot better until you came along." He snapped, leaning back in his chair and pulled her into his lap. This was about 7 or 8 weeks after he'd started being horrible to her - and started loving her - so she had gotten used to his horridness. _

"_What were you reading?" she asked, roping one arm around his neck and used the other to run her fingers through his short unruly ebony locks._

"_A book, couldn't you see that?" he snapped, squeezing her waist with his arms possessively. He sensed that they were being watched and looked over to the sofas and noticed a fellow 7__th__ year boy named Orion Black staring lustily over to Alaana._

"_Don't worry, Tommy," She said calmly, not knowing he hated the name, "you know you're the only man for me." she said, turning his head back to her and kissed his lips. He was always over-bearing where being intimate was involved and always hurt her until she backed down and let him take the helm. Their tongues tangoed for a minute or so before he grabbed and squeezed her arm quite painfully and she gasped and subdued into his dominance. He pulled away a moment later and snarled at her._

"_Yes, I am. Only because no one else would want you. He'd just want to fck you, slut." He sneered, ignoring the hurt in her eyes. "Now, leave me alone." He pushed her out of his lap. "And lose some more weight." He added._

"_But Tom, I'm barely eating as it is." She began to explain in a begging way. "And I-"_

_He stood up from his chair and grabbed her wrists and twisted quite painfully. "You love me, don't you?" he asked her, playing the guilt card._

"_Of course, I do. You know that."_

"_And I like thin girls." He said, releasing her wrists and sitting back down. She bit her lip, nodded and left the room, taking a glass and pot of salt with her._

But she wasn't. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, thin girl in the entire school and was lusted over by every boy over 3rd year. Alaana became anorexic, and then bulimic. And she ended up in St Mungos with the worst case of the horrible illness they had seen in 50 years.

And she died a few days after being administered. And Tom whispered in her ear, just as her heart was failing, that he loved her and hadn't meant any of the horrible things he had said to her: that she was beautiful, the most wonderful girl he had ever met. And had made a young girl die happy.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 8**

A few tears slipped from Tom's eyes for the first time in 53 years and he quickly brushed them away. Hermione awoke at the sound of choked sobs and turned over to see Tom hovering over her. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?" he snapped, looking away. "Seeing the great Lord Voldemort cry."

"No. No, I'm not 'loving this'." She sat up, pushing him back gently. "What I was doing was thinking; what could have happened to make this strong man cry?" She said, silently urging him to tell her. Tom sighed and flopped down against the pillows. Hermione's hope fell and she started to look around the room for clothes.

"Her name was Alaana." She looked back at him, scooched a little closer and leant against the cushioned headboard. "She was my girlfriend in our 7th year at Hogwarts."

"Ahhh, teen love. Sorry, please continue."

"At first, we were so happy. We spent every moment we could with each other. We ate together, studied together, walked around the grounds etc. And then after a month or so, I began to get jealous."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and was lusted after by every boy above 3rd year. And other boys began to look at her, and she began to look back. So, I became the one thing I didn't want to become-"

"The nasty boyfriend."

"Unfortunately so. I began to tell her that she hideous, fat, lazy, you name it. I told her that she was lucky to be with me, because no one else would want her. That was a complete lie, of course. I treated her horribly, made her become bulimic and eventually anorexic. But she stood by me. Whether she foolish enough to think I would change or she began to believe me, I don't know. But I...I loved her. After a few weeks of dating, she began to tell me those disgusting 3 words, and I realised I couldn't and wouldn't say those words. And...she ended up in St Mungos with the worst case of bulimia and anorexia they had seen in 50 years. And she died. Only a few days after being taken there. She had refused to eat the food and drink the potions they gave her, telling the nurses and doctors that 'he doesn't want me to gain weight'."

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Dumbledore had already begun to suspect that it was I who had done it to her. For he had often called Alaana to his office and noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms."

"You hit her?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no. She did it to herself. Self-harm. I caught her at it once." She looked disbelieving. "Come, I'll show you." He got out of bed, unashamed by his nakedness, striding over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leather trousers and donned them whilst Hermione kept a blanket wrapped around her and went over to her own dresser. She pulled out an ivory coloured dress. It was simple but beautiful on her. When they were both dressed, he led her over to a door in the side of their room. Tom hissed something in Parseltongue and the door swung open.

He let her go in first and closed the door behind them. It was a small stone room and in the middle, stood a Penseive. The glow was a lot brighter than Dumbledore's and stood a foot or so higher. Hermione was hesitant to walk over to it but Tom's hand on the small of her back actually helped her to go over to it.

Tom stopped her when they got to it and stood behind her. He put his hands next to her on the stone, pinning her between the stone and himself. And they disappeared into it.

0000000000

_Landing roughly in the middle of the disused girl's bathroom, Tom and Hermione groaned as they got up._

"_Are you alright?" he croaked to her, helping her up._

"_That's gonna smart in the morning." She grunted and he checked her over for injuries._

"_Shhh, here she comes." He whispered, and the door opened. A girl, a little younger than Hermione's age, entered the room shakily. She had honey blonde straight hair, leaf coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin._

"_She's very beautiful." Hermione said to Tom as the girl stood in front of the sink next to them and put her bag on the sink on her left. Tom and Hermione stood chest to chest, him leaning against the sink, his arms around her body. Alaana turned on the taps, sniffing and crying and she fished through her bag._

"_What are you doing?" Moaning Myrtle screeched, her head popping out of the sink in front of the blonde girl._

"_Get lost, Myrtle!" she screamed, her voice sounding angelic even in rage and despair. The ghost sniffed and wailed as she dived back into her toilet._

"_What is she doing?" Hermione murmured to Tom as the girl rolled up her sleeves._

"_Can't you tell?" he asked her. They looked back to the crying girl, and she removed a razor from her bag. As she placed the cool metal onto her flesh, her tears doubled as she pressed down and crimson fluid oozed from the mark. "Look over there." Tom said, pointing to the door that was ajar a little._

_And she saw a pair of red eyes. And that was when Lord Voldemort had begun to show properly. "Can we go? I wanna go. Please." Hermione begged, squeezing Tom's arm._

"_Of course. One more thing first."_

0000000000

_This time, they arrived in the middle of a field. It was late at night and a few yards away was a giant oak tree. And underneath it, was Hermione's grave._

"'_Hermione Jane Granger, Beautiful, Intelligent, Caring. A wonderful friend, A better Wife.'" Tom repeated, more tears actually forming in his eyes. "I hand-carved that. The day you died. Dug the grave myself, carved the stone, built the coffin. Everything myself." He looked at her as he said it, but she continued to look at the gravestone, and the hole in the soil and grass._

"_I crawled out of that, didn't I?"_

"_Yes, you did. Very brave as well."_

"_Didn't have a choice. It was crawl out or lay there and die again."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What for?"_

"_For asking you back. I took you out of where you were happy. You were most likely in Heaven. And I ruined it for you."_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 9**

It had been 3 days since Tom had taken Hermione into the Penseive and they were still finding it awkward to talk to each other. They shared 'good morning', 'good night', 'how are you', and about 3 other phrases but that was it. Hermione was in the library. She stood next to a shelf examining a book she had just pulled off the shelf when a hand came down on the table.

"Hermione, this has gone on long enough!" Tom snapped as she jumped and squeaked.

"What has?" she asked simply, putting the book back and walking to the next shelf.

"Since that day in the Penseive."

"Oh, that." She said, resuming scanning for a book.

"Hermione, why won't you talk to me?" he asked as she climbed a ladder to look at the high shelves.

"Where do you want me to start?" she snapped, sliding down to ladder and landed with a click of her heels. "How about when you kidnapped me last year? When you raped me? When you killed my friends?"

"It wasn't rape." He said quietly in a childish way and looked to the floor.

"Well, it was half way there! How about when you killed Harry? Killed my friends? Beat and tortured me, marking me with these horrible scars?" she asked, pushing up her shirt sleeves to reveal the lines down her skin.

"Okay, I get the point." He snapped, sitting on the table nearby, nudging her pile of books a little.

"What point?" she asked sarcastically, faking a seductive walk over to him.

"That I'm not exactly the ideal husband."

"Oh, ain't that the truth." Hermione said with a snarl, sitting down at her chair and taking the top book off the pile.

"We need to fix this." Tom said after a few minutes of silence.

"Fix what?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Fix this. Us. Our relationship."

"What relationship?" Hermione sneered. She stopped reading, closed the book and leant back in her chair. "You mean this...This...No, no, actually: there isn't a word in the English language - or any language - to describe our 'relationship' as you've called it."

"Don't you ever say that again." Tom hissed dangerously. He stood up off the table and walked around to Hermione, who didn't even flinch or blink. "What we have-"

"Is fake." She hissed back, standing up. "We don't have a relationship. Well, we do. Sort of. In this relationship," she began, beginning to push him around the table just by the sound of her voice, "there is no love. There is no compassion, kindness or even patience. You are a dictator. You think that even I, as your 'wife' should bow down, bend over and take everything that you do. Well, here's some news, Tommy Boy, in case you haven't noticed, I won't. In a relationship and even a marriage, you're supposed to respect each other. But guess what. Oh, no. **You **don't have to do that. Why? Well, you think that because you might be a little more powerful than everyone else you get to do what you want and completely disregard basic marriage unwritten laws!

"My, God! People marry because they want to spend the rest of their lives with those people!" Tom opened his mouth but Hermione spoke over him. "And guess what again! You think, 'I'm half blood, the heir of Slytherin and have a bit more power than most people. I'll do what the hell I want! Even disrespect my own wife. I make this big fuss about hand carving a headstone, digging the crave, building the coffin and taking good 'care' of her when she comes back from...When she comes back. And then, I'll send her mixed messages by saying that I love her but then I'll treat her horribly! 'Cos she won't mind, will she? Poor little Hermione. She won't care.'

"Oh, I'm running out of things to say. Don't say anything!" she snapped at Tom who opened his mouth again. "Actually, I **have** run out of things to say. Umm...Hopefully that's made you think." She said, jabbing him in the chest. She brushed down her top and walked past him.

"Hermione." He began. She sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been so horrible to you. But...Well, I know it's not an excuse but I've never been married so in my life and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, or how to act, or anything like that. And my last relationship didn't exactly go well, as you saw. When I saw you coming out of the grave, I knew instantly that I didn't want to turn you into what Alaana became. What I made her. The truth is...The truth is I'm actually terrified that this marriage won't work out. And judging by your impressive speech a minute ago, it hasn't been. And I don't know what else I can say besides...I'm sorry."

Neither of them said anything else for a minute or so. "You think that's gonna work?" Hermione coldly snapped.

"What?"

"Just saying 'sorry' won't take away all the things you've done to me. It's like a scar that can't be healed, as ironic as that is." She said, looking sideways at the floor. "Now, having never been married, nor to you, I'm not going to so far as to immediately want to get my hands on divorce papers, but don't let yourself think I'm happy with our...Arrangement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read in the room." She said snootily, taking the top book off the pile and brushing past him quickly.

After a minute of thinking, Tom ran after her and back to their room. Closing in on the door, he called out her name. "Hermione!" He snapped, opening the door to the room. "Hermione, don't-" And he stopped abruptly after seeing a ghostly figure, neither solid nor gas, gripping his wife's neck very tightly, making her face go a little red, and smiling evilly.

"You must be the Caller."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 10**

"C-Caller?" Tom stammered.

"You called upon my master to bring this girl back."

"Um...Yes. Yes, I did. What of it?"

"Her time has expired. She must go back." the ghost said.

"No! No! There must be another way." He begged, rushing forward.

"There is no alternative. Her time upon this plane has ended and she must return to-"

"She's not going anywhere!" Tom ordered, whipping his wand out and aiming it between the spirit's eyes. It merely cackled and lifted Hermione off the floor, bringing a strangled gasp from her. "Put her down!"

"Listen, little man. There is nothing you nor anybody can to me, seeing as I am not even here."

At that moment, Lucius burst in the room, wand raised. "Milord! We picked up a distur-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the ghost choking his love.

"Put you wand down, tiny man." The ghost ordered.

"Milor-"

"Do as it says." Tom ordered, lowering his own wand. "You can't take her from me. Not again." He begged the ghost, shaking his head.

"There is no way around it. Unless you want to offer yourself in her place." It joked, not expecting Tom's answer.

"I'll do it."

00000000

"No, milord!" Lucius cried out of loyalty. "There must be another way to-" he begged the ghost who was examining Tom carefully.

"I accept your offer." It said, tossing Hermione aside like a toy that was no longer amusing.

"Wait - it was you, wasn't it?" Tom accused. "You took Lucius' form that night and made Hermione see herself as a corpse."

"Yes. But my plan to make the girl take her own life failed." It said, gliding over to Tom, raising it's hand.

"But why Lucius?"

"I know of the girl's feeling for him and his love for her." it explained. "I knew what you and your wife were doing that night and by taking your form at the right time, it would make you," he said to Tom, "and the girl see him and his wife." It turned to Lucius. "And you had to tell your lover what you had done together."

"Is that true, Lucius?" Tom demanded, turning on him. "You love my wife?"

"Yes, milord." He answered, bowing his head out of fear/respect.

"And yet you go home and fck **your** wife?"

"I imagined that Narcissa was Hermione." He answered quietly.

"You're sick." Came Hermione's voice. She sat up on the floor, having only just regained consciousness from banging her head on the floor, and had heard the conversation. Her hand held her throat and rubbed gently. "You imagined that I was that stupid little blonde btch?" she rasped angrily, getting to her feet.

"Yes, I did."

"Can I ask why but not get a sick deranged perverted answer?"

"Probably not." He whispered.

"Enough!" the ghost shouted. "I came for a life and now I will take one!"

Clasping his hand to Tom's chest, a red light erupted from the join and Tom roared in pain. Lucius leapt forward to try and separate them but was thrown back by an invisible force. It was the longest 3 seconds of Hermione's life. Tom looked into her eyes, but she looked away, not seeing the blatant hurt. His body fell to the ground with a loud thump and the ghost vanished a second later.

"Milord?" Lucius asked, rushing over to him. "Milord, can you hear me?" he asked, feeling for a pulse. There was none. "He's dead."

00000000

"Oh, boo-hoo. One less Dark Lord to worry about." Hermione said simply. Lucius glared at her disbelievingly. Out of nowhere, he jumped up, grabbed her arms and slammed her back into the wall.

"Your husband is dead! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"No! It doesn't because I hated him!"

"You married him!"

"That doesn't mean love is present! Look at you and Narcissa! You have to think of me just to get release!"

"I'll show you about that then, shall I?!" he snapped, smashing his lips to hers. Instantly, the familiar migraine struck him but he ignored it. The knowledge that Hermione was responding to his violence drastically outweighed the pain. Hermione's cold hand went to his trouser zipper as Lucius picked her up. But the second his member touched her waiting core, the pain increased ten-fold and he had to stop. He roared in pain and frustration.

"What?" she asked, as he put her down. "What's wrong?"

"The spell milord put on me. The pain was too much. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well."

"Hmmm. Yes. Oh, well. We'd best start preparing to re-activate the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."

"No." Hermione said firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Lucius asked, after picking up his trademark cane and put his wand back in the top.

"I can't let you bring him back."

00000000

Hiding out in a run down manor on the outskirts of Cheselbourne, a small Southern England village, The Order of The Phoenix lurk.

Harry Potter, a mere boy of 18, sat at the kitchen table. In his hand, he held a small but sharp knife. He sat tracing his previous lines, thinking about his lost love.

'6 months and 7 days', he thought. The last thing he remembered from that day was...was Voldemort standing over him speaking the 2 words no one should remember.

Being alive confused him and everyone else. Several theories had been tossed around and the most likely one was that when Harry gave his life - sort of - for Hermione, she would have been resurrected but she was already alive; but when Hermione gave her life for everyone that Voldemort or any Death Eater had killed, they were obviously dead so they **did** come back. And they all instantly knew what Hermione had done - sending Ron and Harry into serious depression.

"Harry?" came Ron's sleep filled voice.

Harry raised his newly scarred face and looked at Ron, who also bore marks from their latest mission.

_Him, Ron, Remus and Bill had been sent to Greyback's lair to take out as many werewolves as possible. But something went wrong._

_Greyback had known they were coming and him and his pack - although in human form - had managed to cause a great deal of damage, and further damage to Bill and Remus, to their bodies._

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked as his ginger friend made his way over to him. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really." He answered, slumping into the chair opposite the ebony haired young man. "Just keep thinking about her. And how she did it."

"How who did what?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. And how she...left."

"Ron." Harry snapped.

"But, Harry, don't you ever wonder?"

"No! I don't! All I know is that the woman I love is gone. And it's partly my fault."

"How is your fault?"

"Voldemort made me tell him where Hermione was."

"Yeah, 'made' being the active word."

"Still. One of my best friends died because of me. You have no idea how much it eats me up everyday. When I dream...All I see is her face."

"Blimey."

Harry chuckled sadly. "We'd best be off. Scouting the Scottish Mountains for Horcruxes tomorrow. Early start."

"Hope we get something more interesting than that as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean, I can't bring him back? He's your husband." Lucius stated.

"I don't care. You have...You have no idea how good it feels to be free of him. To know I don't have to breathe the same air as him anymore. To be free." She said, smiling maniacally.

"You know: people always say that Gryffindors are kind and have no flaws. But you're not. You're positively Slytherin."

"I've gone past caring. You know why? Because I don't have to care about him anymore. No more struggling to face the world. To wake up next to him. You have no idea what it's like to wish you were back where you were most happy. Even if that's 6 foot under, cold and rotten."

"You think I like my life?!" Lucius demanded, laughing bitterly. "You think I enjoy waking up every morning next to 'that stupid blonde btch' as you called her?"

"Not hearing any complaints." She bit back. "I mean: even if you have to imagine I'm her when you have sex, you still have sex! If you really didn't love her, you wouldn't touch her! Because she isn't me. So do what you want. Bring him back. Just don't expect me to help."

"Well, I'll take that as an invitation." He said and walked to the door. "And when I tell your husband that you didn't even want him to return, well - I shudder to think what he'll do." He said gravely and strutted out the room, non-verbally sending Tom's body to the morgue and locking the door.

----------

Narcissa lay in bed, reading a book, when Lucius stormed into the room muttering darkly. "Darling?" she asked, closing her book, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he roared, making his wife flinch and sink back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry, Lucius." She murmured, looking away.

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, dear. The Dark Lord is dead."

"Oh, my God. How? Who? When?"

"An unknown spirit took his life. I must begin re-activating his Horcruxes."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up." Narcissa said, putting her book on the side table next to the bed.

"Yes. His wife - the girl that was with him when he accused me of going into their room - doesn't want me to bring him back."

"Why?" she asked as Lucius changed into his night trousers.

"Apparently, she isn't at all fond of him."

"Hmmm. They didn't seem too bad when they stormed in."

"Oh? Well, she gave a big 'impressive' speech about how happy she is now he's dead." He said, throwing himself on the bed. "Merlin, she's a stubborn one."

"More so than me?" she asked, cuddling up to him.

"By far." He answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"She must be, then."

"Indeed she is." Lucius said absently. "Very stubborn. I think the Dark Lord has had a definite effect on her. She's so much more Slytherin now than she was before her death."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, blatantly uninterested.

"Don't sound too interested, dear." He snapped, glaring at his wife.

"I'm sorry, darling." She apologised, kissing his neck.

"Don't do that, Narcissa, unless you're in for a rough night." He threatened.

"What if I want a rough night?" she asked as he climbed over her.

"Then you'd better prepare for one." He said, pushing her nightdress up.

----------

Hermione sat on the floor in the middle of the shower, still in her day clothes and let the too hot water wash over her and turn her skin an inflamed red. She knew soreness awaited her in the morning but she didn't care. She lifted her head; feeling like someone was watching her. She knew she was alone but there was a small tingle in the back of her head. Looking around the misty room, Hermione saw only the glass walls and door of the shower. Sighing she put her forehead back against her arms and closed her eyes.

"_Hermione."_ A ghostly male voice echoed around her.

"Who's there?" she called out, starting stand up but invisible hands held her down.

"_Hermione, you have to bring me back."_ whispered **HIS** voice.

"Not gonna happen, Riddle." She snarled, trying to ignore the hands that were gliding over her hot and wet skin. The hands grabbed her harshly and pulled her back against an invisible chest.

"_Hermione, you have to bring me back."_ Tom hissed in her ear. _"I'm dead, but you can and must re-activate my Horcruxes."_

"And why would I do that?"

"_Because you're my wife and you love me."_ Riddle assumed.

"Me? Love you? You're more deluded than I thought." She coldly snarled.

"_Hermione,"_ he seemed to hesitate, _"I know you've never liked me that much but you are my wife._ _You __**have**__ to bring me back. You must. The Death Eaters need a leader and you are hardly suitable._"

"So, that's why you want me to bring you back? So your boys don't get out of hand?"

"_No. Because I need you. I need to feel your skin against mine."_

"You can stop right there, Riddle." She sneered, trying to get up but he brought her all the way down so she was lying on the floor. A moment later, a faint image of him appeared over her and even the water began to shower on him instead of straight onto her.

"_My Hermione, please."_ He begged. _"Bring me back so I can be with you again. I love you."_ he admitted, but Hermione looked more doubtful and sceptical than humanly possible.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the Queen of England."

"_Well, then Your Majesty, get out the shower and I will tell you where my Horcruxes are and how to activate them."_

"Tell someone who cares. Like Lucius. He can't wait to have you back."

"_Hermione!"_ he shouted at her, pushing her into the shower floor, _"you have to bring me back!"_

"No, I don't. And I'm not going to. In fact," she pushed him off her and stood up, turned off the shower, her clothes leaking water, "I'm going to stop every attempt Lucius makes in activating your Horcruxes. And with you out the picture and everyone else being so busy in bringing you back, it will be quite easy." For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle looked terrified. "Bye, sweetheart." She mocked and left the room in a hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 12**

Lucius and the Inner Circle set about scanning England for Dark signatures that Horcruxes emit constantly. One was discovered within 2 days after Tom's death and Lestrange was telling Lucius about it. "Where'd you find it?" Lucius asked quietly, not knowing Hermione was hiding behind the corner.

"At the bottom of Lake Windosse."

"What did He put it in?" Lucius asked as Hermione scribbled down where Rodolphus had said on a scrap piece of parchment.

"We just found a small crate. No idea what's in it." Lestrange shrugged.

"Right. Well, keep searching."

"Shall we place a guard on the lake?"

"No. Anyone foolish enough to try and get to it will be in for a surprise anyway." Lucius said, unnerving Hermione a little. Knowing the Dark Lord; the curse on the chest would be something quite nasty. But she'd be prepared.

----------

Sneaking away in the middle of the night in a swimsuit covered by all black clothing, Hermione crept through the castle. In was an unholy hour, around 3am, 3:30 at the latest, and luckily no one was around. As Hermione got into the Main Hall, lit up lowly by a few dozen chandeliers and candle frames, she silently but quickly ran to the other end, and out the huge doors. The castle grounds were surrounded in a misty freezing fog that chilled Hermione's bones. She crept around to the broom shed and luckily on of the cadets hadn't locked it, making her job easier. Pulling out one of the fastest ones, Hermione mounted it, cast a locator charm on the broom and flew off.

----------

40 minutes later, she arrived at her destination and saw that the sun was already beginning to rise. Setting the broom down in a pile of bushes, Hermione stripped to her swimsuit and pulled out her wand. She threw her clothes down next to the broom and stepped into the cold water.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Cold! Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!!" she squealed and quickly muttered a self-heating charm, sending tingles throughout her body. With a quick Bubble-Head charm, she dunked under the water.

----------

Following Lucius' unknowingly given instructions, Hermione swam to the bottom of the thin but deep lake and was soon surrounded by an assortment of plants. A few shoals of fish swam around the weeds but quickly swam off when Hermione disturbed their peace. She lit a _Lumos_ with her wand and pushed the weeds out of her way. Looking through the plant stalks, she grinned as she saw an old wooden chest, hidden beneath a transparent reddish bubble. Swimming over to it, she hesitated, remembering what Lucius said; _'Anyone foolish enough to try and get to it will be in for a surprise anyway.'_

Approaching it closely, Hermione braced herself for all sorts of hexes...or worse. Picking up a nearby rock, she tossed it at the shield and fear spiked through her when the rock turned to dust before her eyes. _'It's for a worthy cause, it's for a worthy cause, it's for a worthy cause.'_ She repeated in her head, extended her hand and pushing it towards the shield.

Waiting for the pain...but it didn't come. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that her hand was indeed in the bubble, but was perfectly in tact. "How..." she murmured but then remembered what Tom had said when they were arguing in the library; _'our blood-binding, that makes us equal'_. Of course, if the spell and binding had made them equal, the bubble assumed that she was Tom and why would it stop him if he created the bubble to protect what was his? Still scared but full of a new hope, Hermione opened the chest. Laying inside the wooden crate...was a necklace. It was a foot long golden chain with a flat heart the size of a ping pong ball on it on it and an _H_ carved into it. She reached in further and felt the familiar dread, sorrow and anger course through her when she held it in the palm. Deciding to be wise and replace what she took, Hermione picked up a little rock, about the same weight as the locket and put it in the chest, and closed its lid.

----------

Lucius left a sleeping and naked Narcissa alone in their bed and went to check on Hermione. As he was rounding the corner to her room, she only just climbed in the window to her bedroom. Closing the window, she put the necklace from around her neck in her underwear drawer - making sure no one would go in there - and then quickly removed her shoes and practically jumped into bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep when a knock was on her door. The door opened and Lucius' head came around the door. Seeing that Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the bed, he cast a non-verbal locking spell to the window, closed the door, locking it. Hearing the door lock, she sat up in bed and gave a frustrated sigh before falling back against the pillows and slept dreamlessly.

----------

"Potter, what are you suggesting?" Snape sneered after hearing Harry suggest attacking Voldemort's newly discovered castle. "There is no way that you - nor anyone - would survive for 3 seconds when you were detected by the wards placed around the grounds."

"The Dark Lord is dead! We have to act now before his Inner Circle starts to reactivate his Horcruxes!"

"They can do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes. A very complicated and painful procedure for the casters." Snape explained. "With a temperamental and extremely complicated potion that Voldemort's body will be bathed in, recite an incantation and then the piece of soul that is attached to the Horcrux around his neck will go into his body, bringing him back to life."

"When are you planning on doing this ritual?" McGonagall asked.

"As soon as we have retrieved a Horcrux. I am already brewing the potion."

"Where's the Horcrux located?"

"It appears that it's already been taken."

"What? By whom?"

"I have an inkling." Snape said simply, earning a furious and impatient Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's wands aimed at his head.

"Tell us who took it!"

"Well, whoever **did** take it has to be 'equal' to the Dark Lord." Snape prompted.

"So?"

"Miss Granger and He shared a blood biding wedding ceremony." He continued, begging for them to get it soon.

"So?" Harry repeated, his patience dwindling away with every passing second.

"Are you truly that stupid?!" Snape snapped back.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, getting the picture. "It means Hermione's alive!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 13**

"_Harry!" Remus exclaimed, getting the picture. "It means Hermione's alive!"_

Everyone leapt up and cheered in joy, hugging the nearest person, and failed to notice that Snape rolled his eyes and left. And also that Ron had fainted.

"That's our girl!" Sirius roared, smacking Harry on the back in joy.

"She did it! She did it!" everyone cried, Ron regained conscious on the floor.

"Wait - Hermione did what?"

"Hermione's helping us defeat Him and she doesn't even know it!"

"She **was** always clever." Molly agreed, wiping away happy tears.

"Right - we need to get into that castle."

----------

Lucius had gone back to bed with his wife and then awoken a few hours later. Climbing out of bed none-too-gently, not caring about waking his now-not-sleeping wife he began to dress. "Lucius?" Nars asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Narcissa?" he asked, pulling his cloak on.

"Where are you going?" she looked at the small clock on the side-table - 6:27. "And at this hour?"

"I have to check in with Hermione, make sure she isn't doing anything she shouldn't be -"

"Like what?" Narcissa asked, interrupting her husband and annoying him a little.

"Don't interrupt me, Cissy, and I believe she's trying to sabotage our attempts to bring our Lord back." Lucius paused for a moment. "Cissy...What are you doing today?"

"Umm...Nothing, why?"

"I'd like you and Bellatrix," he spat the lat name, "to keep Hermione busy."

"Lucius, are you so sure -"

"I'm positive!" he barked, knowing what his wife was going to say.

"Of course, I'm sorry." she said quietly, laying back down in the blankets.

"Be ready to entertain Hermione in here at noon. I will tell her. I doubt she'll be too happy." He groaned, picking up his trademark cane and storming from the room.

----------

Hermione's body ached and she was absolutely exhausted and was more than annoyed when Lucius more or less kicked the door down when she didn't immediately get up to answer his calls. She groaned as he wandlessly opened the curtains and allowed the light to pour in the room and she pulled a pillow over her head. "Rough night, mudblood?" he spat at her.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she screamed, instantly awake and out of bed.

"Well, get used to it. Because until milord is back, I can call you whatever I want. Anyway, we've discovered another Horcrux."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there's a puzzle on it. You're good at puzzles, right?" he sneered.

"I'm intelligent if that's what you mean."

"Yes, well, this is puzzling the rest of us." He held out a roll of parchment, which she merely looked at.

"I told you I wouldn't help."

"Listen, mudblood," he began advancing on her rapidly but she didn't flinch, "You either solve this puzzle - and get it right - or I let you alone with Bella for an hour." At that, Hermione snatched the parchment from his hands, turned away from him and unrolled it. At the top of it was an instruction and beneath a series of numbers.

'_Solve the code and write the answer with your wand against the wood.'_ It instructed.

_13, 25, 8, 5, 18, 13, 9, 15, 14, 5_

"How in Merlin's name do you expect me to know this?"

"Well, you're smart and I'm hoping that the thought of being alone with Bella for an hour with her having a wand and yourself not would be a strong enough motive."

Hermione remained quite for a moment. "Give me a while."

"Well, don't take too long. We need to proceed with the process of returning our Lord back to his servants." He turned to leave before stopping at the door. "By the way, we found a different Horcrux 2 days ago. We sent another search party to it again a few hours ago - it's gone."

"So?"

"Well, I was just telling you that if you've taken it - though I don't see how you could have," Lucius snarled with a menacing undertone, "I just thought you'd like to know; if we do find out that it was you who's taken it that you'll be in a lot of trouble." Hermione looked up with slight concern. "Be ready and dressed at noon - you're having tea with Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you'll have the same punishment as getting the riddle wrong." And with that he left.

----------

Hermione sat on her bed thinking furiously about the answer to the riddle. _"13? 25? 8? 5? 18? 13? 9? 15? 14? 5? What the hell does that connect to? Um...Right; think like Him, think like Him, think like Him...Let's see...Merlin!...Right, the Dark Lord...Evil...hatred...sorrow...loneliness." a thought hit her. "Loneliness...Alone...Wanting...Love...A love...Oh, who does he love?! __**Gasp**__ ME!" _Picking up a quill and pot of ink she began to scribble down her name. _"But that's only 8 to 5. What's the 13 and 25? Right, Hermione, think. The other numbers were their corresponding letters in the alphabet. So...13 is 'M' and 25 is 'Y'..."_ writing down these 2 letters she groaned as _'My Hermione'_ was spelt out. _"Talk about ego or what."_

At that moment Lucius walked into the room and seeing her smile whilst looking at the parchment he also smirked. "Well, I take it you solved it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Take me to it first."

"Hermione I don't think you're exactly in a position to make demands."

"Take me to it or I won't tell you."

"Hermione," he began in a tone that you wore when telling off a young child, "do you forget what will happen to you if you don't tell me?"

"No. That threat was if I got it wrong. You haven't made a threat about me knowing the answer but not telling you."

"Well, if you don't me, you'll be given as a present to the Inner Circle on Saturday night."

"What's Saturday night?"

"We always have a gambling night ever first Saturday of each month."

"Does that mean I'll have drunk Death Eaters grabbing me?"

"Quite possibly."

"Lucius...again - take me to it and I'll tell you."

Losing his patience, he stormed over to the cocky girl on the bed, grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**PS: I know that at the start of the story, there was a lot of confusion with dates and stuff. At first I said that Hermione had been dead for 22 months but she wasn't. She was dead for 6.**

**Also: can anyone think of a way I can end this story?**

**Also also: do you think for the 3rd story, it would be a good idea or a bit cliche to send Hermione back to Tom's schooldays?**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 14**

Lucius pulled Hermione along the corridors to the secret room that the discovered Horcruxes had been stashed in. He pushed her through the door and locked it behind him. Hermione walked up to an open chest that had a few men around it, guarding it. When she saw within 5 feet, they instantly pulled their wands out and aimed them at her.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Relax, Antonin, she's with me." Lucius said, walking up behind her and pushing her closer to the chest. "Well? Go on, mudblood, what's the answer?" She said nothing just unrolled the parchment and held it out in front of him. "Are you sure?"

"Each number is relative to its letter in the alphabet, like A to 1, B to 2 etc. '13, 25, 8, 5, 18, 13, 9, 15, 14, 5' becomes 'My Hermione'."

"Your head on the line." Lucius sighed, taking the tip of his wand and writing the words on the lid. After a moment of no reaction, Lucius was about to threaten Hermione but was interrupted by a whirring sound, like cogs turning. The chest opened.

"You did it." Dolohov murmured to Hermione. "You actually solved it. Why'd you threaten her, Lucius?"

"Yes, I do that often yet people are always surprised." Lucius was about to put his hand in the chest when Hermione stopped him suddenly, remembering what had happened to the rock with the other chest.

"Don't!"

"And why not?"

"Because whatever passes through the barrier that isn't myself or Voldemort turns to dust."

"Oh, really? It turns to dust?" he snapped sarcastically, obviously not believing her.

"If you want to sacrifice your hand or any other body part than by all means." Lucius was silent for a moment before nodding and she turned to the chest pulled out...another chest? "What?" she asked, putting the new smaller chest next to the old empty one. Fastened to the lid off this chest was a thick roll of parchment. "Something tells me that this won't be as easy as last time." She groaned as she plucked off the parchment and unrolled it, seeing strange questions. "Damn! I can never do this type of question!"

_1: 24 H in a D_

_2: 26 L of the A_

_3: 7 D in a W_

_4: 7 W of the W_

_5: 12 S of the Z_

_6: 66 B in the B_

_7: 52 C in a D_

_8: 3 B M (S H T R)_

_9: 5 T on a F_

_10: 90 D in a R A_

_11: 13 is U F S_

_12: 12 M in a Y_

_13: 29 D in a F in a L Y_

_14: 52 W in a Y_

_15: 64 S on a C B_

_Don't worry, my darling, I have all confidence that you will easily solve these questions, and I await seeing you again. xxx Tom._

"Sh8t." Hermione cursed, flopping down on a sofa that appeared to appear out of nowhere.

"24...? H in a D? What are the puzzles?" Lucius asked looking at the scroll Hermione had shoved at him.

"They're 'Intelligence Questions'. Basically, for example, number 1 '24 H in a D' means that 24 of something beginning with the letter H go into something that starts with D. Quite simple but usually quite hard." She said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"How long do you think it will take you to solve them?"

"I don't know. Could be hours, days, weeks..." she trailed off, shaking her head

"Hermione, you have 24 hours."

----------

When Hermione re-entered her room, she saw Tom's ghostly figure sitting on her bed, not looking too happy.

"Where've you hidden the locket?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, putting the roll of parchment on her table and walking over to her wardrobe.

"Don't kid me, my darling, what have you done with the Horcrux?"

"Okay," she began, turning around and raising her pointing hands, "first off - stop calling me 'my darling', it's creepy. Second - I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hermione," he cooed, standing up and backing her into a corner and keeping her trapped there by pinning her between his arms, "I know that you went out to Lake Windosse 2 days ago and took the locket. And what would you rather me call you? Babe? Sweetheart? My little angel?" he said, lifting a hand and running it down her cheek. She shuddered from the horrible feeling of a ghost's skin but Tom mistook it for desire. "See? Even in death I never fail to arouse you."

"I'm disgusted by you." she spat.

"Hermione, there's no need for nasty words." He scolded, stepping closer to her so their bodies touched. "Now, sweetheart...where've you put the locket?"

"Top drawer...side table..." she whimpered, not from desire but again the horrible feeling he was making worse by putting his hand straight through her chest. He pulled his hand out from her body and walked over to the drawer, opened it and saw the little necklace there.

"You're going to give this to Lucius."

"No, I'm not." She said firmly, from her place on the floor.

"Hermione, yes you are." He said firmly, picking up the necklace and walking back over to her. "Hermione, he could begin the returning ritual tomorrow, and I'd be back."

"That's why I'm not going to give it him. I don't want you back."

Hurt flashed across his eyes. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, yes, I do."

He just sulked and walked over to the table where she had put the roll of clues and he picked up it, opening it. After glazing over it for a moment he smirked. "I remember writing this. It was on the 3rd day of our arguing. I wrote the other scroll then as well. I knew you'd solve them."

"Tom, just leave me alone." She sighed, only just finding the strength to stand up and lean against the wall.

"No. I'm not going to stop howling you until you give this scroll to Lucius."

"I haven't even solved the problems."

Tom just smirked, turned away and sat at the table. He opened the ink pot and picked up the scroll and began to write on it. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder as he swiftly jotted down the answers. She idly noted that his handwriting was a lot neater than any boys' she had ever seen. "There." he said. He stood up and faced her. "Now, there is nothing to stop you from handing that over to Lucius and getting me back."

Hermione had an idea. She took the scroll flirtatiously, startling Tom for a moment at her sudden change of manner but didn't let it hinder him. "Just for curiosity sakes, what's in the chest?"

"Horcrux." He answered simply, sitting back down on the table, folding his arms and smirking. Hermione pushed a little further, pushed the chair out of the way and pressed herself right against him. She arched her defined brows and tilted her head to the side.

"Bit more info?" she asked.

"Hermione, it's a Horcrux."

"Yes, but is it a necklace? Or a cup like Hufflepuff's?"

"Actually there are 3 Horcruxes in the chest." he said, still smirking but a little unnerved by Hermione's persistence.

"Hmmm. After these puzzles, is there yet another box or is it straight to these precious items?"

"Straight to them."

"Ahhh. Right. Well, I'd best get these to Lucius."

She turned to walk away but Tom's voice stopped her.

"Hermione. Don't forget; I speak with Lucius as well as yourself. If you try and not tell him as to get to them first, I'll know." He threatened.

"Would I?" she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione jogged along the corridors and was about to turn the corner to the room that the chest was locked in but she saw Lucius standing just outside talking to Tom's ghost. "Sh8t." she cursed under her breath. "Here we go." She sighed and walked confidently to the pair.

"Hmmm, look who it is." Tom said, grinning.

"Yes, I got the scroll. So then we can open the chest and get the Horcruxes."

"Does this mean you want me back?" Tom asked happily.

"Don't get cocky." She snapped, handing the scroll to Lucius who read it quickly.

"Everything looks in order." He murmured, casting a spell on the door to the room and it opened. The inside was the same - a few tables with a few chairs around them and on the top were 3 chests.

"3 chests?" Hermione asked, only remembering the 2.

"Yes, we found this one not an hour ago." Lucius explained, writing the answers on the lid of the 2nd chest with his wand. Tom pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat down shakily, not taking her eyes off the 3rd and new chest.

"Is something wrong?" Tom whispered in her ear.

"No, course not." She answered, tearing her eyes away from the box to see her dead husband.

"Good. And I **am** truly sorry about this, Hermione." He whispered as ropes came from nowhere around the chair arms and legs, binding her to the chair.

"What? Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to pull against the ropes but was unsuccessful.

"Hermione, stop resisting this." Tom said, standing in front of the chair and leaning against the table a foot away from her.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked. Behind them, Lucius was successfully opened the chest and was waiting to his Lord to retrieve the items.

"We're just making sure that you don't get in the way." He said, not meaning to be cold.

"What?"

"Hermione, we know you've been trying to stop us bringing the Dark Lord back." Lucius answered, walking up to the pair. "We can't have you interrupting the ritual and we need to make sure that you aren't doing anything you shouldn't be."

Tears actually started to fill her eyes as they began the ritual.

----------

They'd pushed her chair back into the corner of the room whilst Tom's body was brought in, covered in a black robe. His skin was pale and his face looked a little annoyed - even in death he was miserable. Tom's ghost left her to herself in the corner and stood by Lucius and Dolohov who began the ritual. Dolohov took all the Horcruxes in his hands and tied them one by one loosely around Tom's body's neck and stepped back. Lucius stepped up to the corpse and began chanting.

"_Loco animus in somes. Loco animus in somes. Loco animus in somes_.(Rough translation: put the soul in the body)" The lights dimmed in the room, the walls began to shake and Tom's roar filled the room as his soul poured back into his body. After a moment of wishing the sound was gone from the room, Hermione's wish had been granted and save for the rush of feet and hushed concerned voices, all was silent in the room.

"_I've failed."_ Hermione thought. _"Voldemort is back."_

----------

Tom had been taken to the hospital wing and Hermione had been put back in her room, bound and gagged and sitting in the corner with a pair of guards outside the door. Her legs were cramping underneath her and her wrists were sore and stiff from the cruel burn of the rope. With little food and supervised bathroom breaks, her life was not looking good. Until 4 days after His resurrection. The room was quiet and night was upon them. As Hermione laid her head against the wall to get a few hours of sleep, something banged against her window, startling herself and apparently alerting the guards outside the room, silence fell upon the room again. The 2 men who had been guarding the door rushed into the room, wands raised and looked everywhere.

"What was that?" one barked at Hermione who was looking around also. She muttered something through the gag and shrugged her shoulders.

They continued to cast brief looks throughout the room and were about to give up and leave the room when another bang closed in on the window shutters. "Check the balcony." The other ordered to the first man, who nodded and walked over to the sliding doors that were blocking the moonlight by elegant blinds. The man edged closer to the door and with a little flick of his wand, it was opened and he kicked it, opening it further.

The second man pulled Hermione up by her arm but due to her lack of strength and strong agonizing cramps, she merely fell back down. The first edged onto the balcony, wand shooting all over the place and he watched carefully for anything out of ordinary. But he saw nothing.

"No, false alarm. Something must have just fell off or something." He called.

"No, guess again." A voice called behind him and as he turned around, he was punched in the face. By Harry Potter.

----------

In the room, Hermione and the second man heard only the first giving the all clear and then a thump. "Carter! Report!" he ordered his colleague. He sighed. "Stay here." He snapped to Hermione. As he walked over to the door, 5 men rushed into the room, wands raised.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted, throwing the man back into the wall.

And Hermione's heart froze as she saw the face of the Boy-She-Loved. She shook her head and started backwards but fell over from her cramp.

"Hermione." Remus Lupin called, rushing over to her, crouching down and helping Hermione into a leaning up position. Taking a small pen-knife out, he leant behind her and cut through the ropes. She pulled her hands out of his reach and pulled off the gag roughly and threw it on the floor. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She nodded, not saying anything and pulled her hands to herself.

The 4 other people came over to her and smiled down at her. There was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey, 'Mione. You alright?" Harry asked breathlessly, rubbing his knuckled from punching the other guard.

"Harry?" she whimpered.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 16**

"You can't be real." Hermione breathed.

"Mione, we **are** real."

"We can explain everything when we get back to HQ, but right now we have to go." Tonks said as Remus helped Hermione onto her feet.

"Sirius, grab her a cloak." The werewolf said, walking the young girl over to the balcony door. "The rest of you, hurry up. We'll be getting company any moment." Harry, Ron, Sirius and Tonks followed Remus to the hovering brooms that were outside.

"Hermione, who do you want to ride with? Me, Sirius, Harry, Ron or Dora?"

"Harry." She whispered, leaving Lupin's arms in favour of going into her friend's.

"Everyone mount." Sirius ordered, handing Harry a cloak to wrap around his shaking friend. Harry climbed onto his Firebolt first before taking Hermione's hand and helping her onto the broom and sat her in front of him. Wrapping his arm around her waist to avoid 'losing' her, they began to fly.

----------

Arriving an hour later only a minute's walk away from HQ, they all touched down and left their broom. As Harry was about to help Hermione off the broom, Ron burst into the scene, took the lady's hand and pulled her from the broom. Harry was confused and angry at his friend's intrusion upon his and Hermione's moment of silence, awkwardness yet happiness, he watched as the ginger picked up Hermione and carried her after the other members of the rescue group. She looked over his shoulder to Harry and they shared a look, and all was forgiven and understood. They walked for a minute or two to a small rundown shack covered in ivy and the windows were heavily boarded.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as Ron put her down but kept her against his side.

"HQ, Mione." Sirius said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"A shack? A rundown shack? In the middle of the forest?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Don't underestimate it, Hermione. It provides our needs and is more than comfortable and big enough to house all the Order members." Remus said but Hermione remained sceptical. They continued to lead her to the shack and as Tonks clumsily opened the door to the shack, Hermione was amazed. The inside that she was a lavish modern interior. But the outside was still the same. And it was huge on the inside!

"But...but that's impossible."

"No, actually." Harry said, nudging her inside. "It was quite hard though, loads of charms and spells to master before casting."

"How'd you do it though?"

"A one sided Expanding Charm on the inside. Then we just fixed it up by ourselves."

"Oh. I'd love to live here."

"Well, you're as good as going to."

"What do you mean?" she asked Sirius.

"Well, we're keeping you here until we defeat Voldemort. And then you're free."

"What if he finds us again?"

"We admit that there **is** a chance he could find us but it's quite slim. We've cast Non-Plottable spells all over the place, loads of untracking charms on everyone here, disguised the building, the whole shebang." Tonks explained, leading them into the kitchen.

"Have you guys got her back yet?" called a familiar motherly voice.

"Yup, Mols. She's right here." Sirius called back.

The plump small red headed woman turned around from the cooker and her face lit up as she saw Hermione.

"Oh, my dear! My sweet little girl!" she cried, running over to her and embracing her tightly. "Oh, how are you, dear? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold? Of course you're thirsty and cold! You've flown for hours. Move, move!" she snapped, ushering Hermione into a chair at the table, conjuring a blanket and bustling back to the cupboards to make a hot chocolate.

"So, Mione, how are you feeling?" Tonks asked casually.

"Um...okay. I mean; tired, cold, confused, scared..." she trailed off, shaking a little.

"Why are you scared? You're in good hands."

"Yeah, but he found us last time."

"That was only because a Death Eater knew the location of Grimmauld Place. No one besides Moody and Dumbledore know of the exact location to this place. We just know that it's-"

"That's enough, Ron!" Arthur Weasley snapped, entering the room. He instantly rushed to Hermione, who jumped up as well, and embraced her tightly. "I just heard." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad you're back. As we all are."

"Let her breathe, Arthur, dear. Poor girl looks dead on her feet, no offence." Molly said, remembering what happened to Hermione.

"It's alright." She said, smiling a little and sitting back down. Molly came back over, put the cup of hot chocolate down on the table and wrapped the blanket around the young girl. "Thank you." she whispered. "So, what happens now?"

"Well...we've actually given that thought and we've decided that..." Harry couldn't continue, he merely bowed his head in misery and Remus took over.

"We've decided that it would be better for you and your safety to send you to our French allies."

"You're sending me away?"

"Just until we **know** you'll be safe."

"You can't send me away!" she screeched, sudden and unexplainable anger erupting through her. "He'll find me wherever I am so what does it matter where I go? I want to stay here with you all! You're my family."

"Hermione, we understand how upset you are but-" Sirius began but Hermione cut across him.

"You have no idea how I feel!" she snapped back coldly. "My friends and family whom I've only just got back are packing my bags already and shipping me off! How am I supposed to take this?!"

"Hermione, please try to calm down." Remus' calm attitude was really starting to grate Hermione's already tight nerves.

"No! I refuse to calm down! Why should I calm down?!"

"Miss Granger, please calm yourself, we will explain everything shortly." Came a new voice, a soft voice. And Hermione knew it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?"


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 17**

Tom was released from the Hospital Wing only an hour after his wife was taken from him. He turned to corner to the corridor in which his room opened out on but saw Lucius and a pair of jabbering Seers. "Lucius!" Tom called, making the blonde look over and his eyes widen in fear. He rushed towards his Master.

"Milord, we weren't expecting you so soon. You should rest."

"Do not presume to give me orders, Lucius." Tom bit back coldly. "Where's Hermione?"

"Milord...an hour ago, when you were recovering...4 men and a woman snuck into Hermione's room. The 2 guards were taken out within a minute and Hermione...Hermione was taken."

Tom didn't say anything for a minute. "Are you saying my wife's gone?"

"Yes, milord, I am." Lucius said quietly.

"Who were the guards?" Tom asked, beginning to walk to his room.

"Carter and Trike."

"Where are they?"

"Being healed by the mediwitch in your room."

"Have you begun looking for her?"

"We sent search parties into the grounds and skies 40 minutes ago."

"Good. Have you got anyone investigating the room?"

"Yes, our 2 best Seers."

"Have they found anything?"

"They're babbling. We can't tell. Apparently 'the aura in the room is very strong and they are having trouble determining its message'." Lucius said, disbelievingly.

They arrived at the room and entered. The 2 Seers were walking around, hands raised as if examining things. "Have you found anything?" Tom demanded, making their heads snap upwards.

"The aura is pulsing. We are trying to make sense of it but it is strong." Said the first woman.

"Just tell me if you know who took Hermione or where they took her." he snapped, getting increasingly impatient as the minutes passed.

"4 men and a woman. The woman is somehow connected to Lucius Malfoy - a weak link but the link is still there. A man...a man is a werewolf. The convict. The boy to whom you are alike. And another." The second said quietly but clearly.

"Werewolf? Convict?"

"A woman to whom I am linked?"

"Merlin, if Hermione were here she'd know."

"She was happy to go with them." The one first blurted out, turning to the men.

"She...What?"

"She was confused at their presence and existence. But she went willingly."

"Who did she go with?"

"We've told you. The werewolf, the convict, the boy you are linked to, another boy and the woman Lucius bears a connection with."

"Get out." Tom snapped and they instantly ran from the room.

"Milord?"

"Potter. Potter, Lupin, Black, Weasley and Tonks took her. Now we just need to find out where."

----------

Hermione instantly calmed in Professor Dumbledore's presence and sat down quietly. Albus walked over to the table and sat opposite her. "I am sure you have questions, am I right, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Ah, you needn't call me 'Professor'. You are no longer a student at Hogwarts and neither am I your professor."

"Of course." She said quietly.

"Now, what is puzzling you?"

"Well, I saw people here murdered. How can they be here?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, the circumstance is similar to that of Lily Potter giving her life to save Harry. She loved him and by her death, he was kept alive. But in your circumstance, when you gave your life for all those you loved and lost, since they were dead, they were brought back. Fortunately for the cause of the Order, your magic was quite exceptional and when you brought them back, they are brought back for forever."

"You mean that because I killed myself, that means that you're immortal?"

"Well, not myself as I was alive when you gave your life. But Harry, Sirius, Kingsley, Arthur, Ron and Bill are now immortal. And that took a lot of magical energy."

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you not notice that for a few days when you were resurrected by Tom Riddle that you could not do magic? Not even the most basic of spells?"

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

"Bringing back all those people drained your magic supply."

"So for a few days, I was like a Muggle?"

"Yes. But after rest and - I don't imagine - relaxation, you were able to do spells again."

"Right. But what does this all mean?"

"It means, my dear, that you have aided our cause in so many ways that no one could ever have imagined. And we thank you. Now, moving onto a different subject, are you willing to be sent to the safe house in between Penhors and Plovan?"

"No. I want to stay here."

"Hermione, I will not try to change your mind but I will advise you that it would be better if you went. For your own safety."

"That hasn't changed my mind. I want to stay."

"Very well. Harry, would you be so kind as to show Hermione to her room?" he asked with a commanding undertone.

"Of course. Mione?"

"Sure." She answered, jumping up from the table a little too quickly and gained a few raised eyebrows.

"This way." Harry said, waiting for her to walk in front of him before following her.

They walked in awkward silence for a moment before Harry nervously asked how she's been. "Complicated question. Well, for the past 4 days, I was bound and gagged in an uncomfortable position in my room. Very little food and occasional bathroom breaks. I tried to stop Malfoy bringing Voldemort back but he found out and tied me to a chair whilst making me watch whilst he performed the ritual. A spirit tried to kill me but Tom offered himself in my place. My 'marriage' to Him has more or less become non-existent from my lack of willingness to participate."

"Wait - 'lack of willingness'? Hermione, did he rape you?"

"No. Luckily he hasn't tried to do that to me."

"Did he...try to seduce you in anyway?"

"No." she quickly lied. "I'm not that kind of girl, Harry."

"I know, I know." He assured. "I didn't mean to accuse you or anything."

"It's alright, I know you didn't. I'm just fragile lately."

"It's alright. We understand." They stopped walking and he gently lifted a hand to cup her cheek. She didn't know what but something about this position she was in with Harry scared her and she wanted to pull back from his slowly approaching face. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she pulled back and asked, "So, where's my room?"

"Um..." he began, pulling back and dropping his hand, "up the stairs, in the right corridor, 3rd door on the left."

"Got it. Thanks." She said and hurried off, leaving behind a sad and terribly aroused Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 18**

"How is she?"

"Fine. Tired and confused but she seems fine." Harry answered, sitting down in his seat at the kitchen table. "She's gone upstairs to sleep." Dumbledore looked troubled at this. "Albus? What's wrong?"

"I know Tom Riddle. When he loves he is much more dangerous than when he hates."

"Wait - you think Voldemort is in love with Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I'm quite certain of it. I've read about the bonding ritual he took with Hermione in their wedding. It marks them as equal and also allows for mental communication, and even the possibility - if both parties are powerful enough - to locate the other half. He won't rest until she's with him again."

"You think he'll be able to find her?" Molly asked from her place at the fireplace, stirring the soup.

"I'm quite sure. He may know of this connection but we must all hope that he doesn't know how to use it. I feel quite unnerved by the fact that he may already know how to talk to her mentally."

"You think he'll try to speak to her?"

"Most definitely. He may try to turn her against us, get a location out of her or many other things that make me shudder just to think of them."

"Albus, I need to know if she'll be okay." Harry said, getting increasingly nervous about what Hermione will definitely be put through over the next few days, or even weeks.

----------

Hermione's room was a deep blue, calming her somewhat, but also gave it a cold feeling. The bed was a double with plain same-coloured sheets and pillows. A full mirror was next to the wardrobe and a door to the side of the bed lead to a small bathroom. The scratchy carpet irritated the soles of her feet and she walked over to the bed. She lay on the sheets which began to irritate her skin as well but sleep overcame her too soon to notice.

_She was transported to a field. The grass was green and soft, the occasional oak tree marred the view to the horizon but the view was still beautiful. Sunlight poured down and made her look like an angel in a long billowy white robe._

"_Hermione." Called a soft male voice. It sounded like Tom, but at the same time it didn't. It was a lot softer than his usual voice but as she turned around, it was indeed her husband._

"_What do you want, Tom? I won't go back with you, or tell you where I am." She snapped forcefully._

"_Oh, don't worry,_ meus infirmitas, _I am not here to take you. I can if you want," he said cheekily, "but I want to tell you that I __**will**__ find you. No matter where that stupid Order hides you, I will find you."_

"_How? There is no way you can find me. I don't know where I am with the Order."_

"_Tracking spells,_ meus infirmitas, _tracking spells. Surely a witch of your intelligence would have figured that out." He teased coldly._

"_What do you keep calling me?_ Meus infirmitas? _What is that?" she snapped._

"_Not telling, Hermione." He teased again. "Give me a week, at the most, and you will be in my arms again."_

"_Not if I can do anything about it." she bit back._

"_Ooh, fighting talk? Hermione, you know I'll find you. Just tell me in which direction you flew and we can be together again."_

"_Yeah, because I can't wait until I'm with you again." She said coldly and sarcastically. "You let your men tie me up, treat me horribly, curse me, hurt me...do you know what that feels like?"_

"_They hurt you? How? Who? When?"_

"_Don't pretend like you care!" she screamed, clenching her hands into fists. "I know you don't!"_

"_Pet, you're my wife, of course I care who's hurting you." he soothed but it only made her angrier._

"_Just get out my dream!"_

"_Not until I have you back!" he roared back. "I love you, Hermione!"_

"_I don't love you!" she screamed and he fell silent, hurt blatant in his eyes. "I will never love you!"_

"_And yet you are carrying my child?" he sneered, sending her into a shocked trans._

She awoke and wept. It was true. She **was** pregnant. She skipped a period and been sick every morning. She could smell and hear more acutely and her breasts ached constantly. But all she could think about was; how does he know?

----------

Tom awoke and smirked to himself. Although Hermione had claimed that she didn't love him, and never would, he felt like something had been accomplished with the knowledge that she was pregnant. Thinking that Hermione was too Gryffindor to even consider an abortion or anything that would hurt the baby.

----------

Hermione lay in the itchy and scratchy bed for hours before someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said quietly, quickly hiding all evidence that she had been crying. The door opened and Harry's head came into view. "Hi, Harry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione...can I come in?"

"Of course." She said, sitting up in bed. Harry fully came into the room, closing the door behind him and walking to the bed. Hermione then saw his attire - merely a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips and revealed a strong triangular pelvis, a firm 6 pack and pecks - and she felt a strange thrum of desire, need and want run through her that she had never felt so strongly before in her life. He sat down on the edge of it whilst Hermione propped up a pillow to let herself sit comfortably against the wall.

"Hermione...I know you won't want to talk about it but...are you sure He didn't hurt you? Or rape you? Or seduce you and you gave in? I mean; we'll understand if he did. It's fine." not expecting a real answer, he was surprised when she burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "Hermione, what's wrong? You're scaring me, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Harry...He did." She said quietly.

"What?"

"He did seduce me."

"And did you two...?"

She just nodded. "I'm sorry." she repeated 100 times, Harry telling her that it was okay, and that they'd understand. "Harry, help me forget. Let me forget Him, and what He did." She begged, looking him in the eye.

"How?" he whispered back. They leant in together and their lips met, and they were lost in passion.

----------

Tom shot up in bed.

"Got you."

----------------------------------------

**A/N: any guesses as to what 'meus infirmitas' means?**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**A/N: Okay, there was a bit of confusion about the last chapter. 1: Harry and Hermione did a bit more than kiss if you get what I mean. 2: Tom doesn't know where Hermione is due to his connection with Harry - the Order found a way to shut it off. 3: Yes, 'meus infirmitas' is 'my weakness'. It's Tom's way of saying 'I love you'.**

**AND!!! Drum roll please...I'VE STARTED THE TRILOGY!! Everyone look impressed. I'll update more frequently if you want but if I do that, you'll have to wait longer for the next part of the adventure. Either way, I'm good with it.**

**Chapter 19**

Unknown to the two lovers wrapped up in their sheets, the father of Hermione's child was gathering his most loyal to attack and raid the 'small shack' where his wife was hidden. "Malfoy!" Tom shouted at the top of the staircase to the Entrance Hall, where the blonde and several other people were.

"Yes, milord?"

"Gather the Inner Circle, Greyback's pack and 50 others. We're going after Hermione. Tomorrow night."

----------

Harry and Hermione were wrapped in each other's arms, the rough sheets pulled over them. They were chest to chest on their sides with her forehead leaning against his well defined chest and his head hanging under her curls. "Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She opened her eyes. "I love you too."

"_Awww, isn't that sweet? The two Gryffindors together at last." Sneered a voice inside her head._

Hermione shot up, clenching her head in her hands. "No! Shut up! Get out!"

"Hermione?" Harry sat up as well, putting his hands over hers and pulling them down. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"He's in my head, Harry. He's speaking to me."

"What's He saying?"

"He knows about us. He's teasing me, taunting me."

"Hermione, it'll be alright." Harry said desperately. "We'll get you help. We'll make Him go away."

"No. He won't go. He won't leave me. Why won't He leave me?"

"_I'm not going to leave you,_ meus infirmitas. _I love you. I'm not going to leave you."_

"_I slept with someone else! Your arch enemy at that. Does that not make you think I may not love you?" she bit back._

"_You're confused and upset,_ meus infirmitas_, I don't blame you for seeking out the Boy. He comforts you."_

"_I love him!"_

"_No, you don't. It's a silly little crush. I'm the one you truly love. And you know it." he taunted, his words ringing in her ears and throughout her mind._

"No! Get out my head!" she screamed aloud, smacking her temples with her palms.

"No, Hermione!" Harry cried, pulling her hands away from her now red and throbbing temples. He put them both in one of his callused hands, raised his free one, pushed a curl out of her face and kissed her gently. She whimpered and began to cry as His words kept coming into her head.

Harry hugged his love tightly to his chest, feeling her tears run along his skin, and held her close and comfortingly. "It's alright." He chanted lowly, rocking her back and forth until she seemed to calm down. An hour later, Harry was leant against the wall, propped up by a pillow, with Hermione in between his legs leaning back into his arms and she slept. There was a gentle knock on the door and Dumbledore entered.

"How is she?" he whispered, approaching the bed.

"He can talk to her. He spoke to her earlier, upset her so much that she cried. Albus...what is He doing to her?"

"Only she knows. No one else knows of what goes on in her mind."

"She said that...she said that he seduced her. And that they slept together. And downstairs, she said she'd just been fragile lately. Do you think that she could be...?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore lifted his hand and placed it lightly over Hermione's stomach. A bright white light shone throughout her, but then turned a deep red. "Yes, she is pregnant. With a baby girl."

"She can't do it."

"Yes, I agree. For once I must insist that if she does not agree to an abortion, we must make her have one by force. Tom Riddle's seed must never come upon this Earth. Harry, I need you to convince her to have the termination."

"Me? Why me?"

"She loves you, and will listen to you above us."

"Albus, I don't think I could do that."

"Harry, you must. How do you feel about this whole thing? The woman you love, a brave and innocent girl that did nothing to deserve any of this, will be forced to carry the child of the most evil man alive. And after giving birth, she would have to watch Riddle turn her child into a version of Himself. Do you think she could handle that? Watching Voldemort turn an innocent babe into His successor?"

"Albus, stop. I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything. You know Hermione."

----------

Hermione awoke to the feeling that something wasn't right. Or something awful was going to happen to her. Awaking in Harry's arms, she shuffled and he greeted her by kissing her neck. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hello, Harry." She whispered back. "Is something wrong?"

"Hermione, I have to talk to you." she turned her head to look at him.

"We **are** talking. Well, I'm talking and you're looking at me funny. Is there-"

"Are you...Are you pregnant?"

Hermione shot up at the absurdness of the question. But then she saw his face. He already knew. "Well, seeing as you already know, just say what you have to say."

"Hermione, I'm supposed to talk you into having an abortion."

"Why?"

"We can't allow any of Riddle's seed to come onto this Earth. No heir must be born. Hermione, he wouldn't only manipulate you into having a child, but he'd hurt the child as well."

"I wouldn't let him."

"Hermione..." Harry looked down, almost giving up, "Hermione, I love you. And I care about you. Not only would the baby and your current situation stress you...what would be worse is watching Voldemort turn your baby into a future version of Himself. Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Then have an abortion."

"I can't do that. I can't kill an innocent baby."

"The baby isn't even alive! It's a few cells right now. It doesn't have a heart, it's brain isn't developed, it can't feel anything!"

"It's still my baby! It's my choice!"

"Hermione, Dumbledore will **make** you have an abortion. But it would be better if you agreed."

"I won't consent."

"Hermione, you have to. The upheaval will be hard enough, but to know that you didn't have a choice will be worse."

"Harry...what if this were your child?"

"Don't play that card."

"No!! If it was. If I were pregnant with you instead of Him, would you still want me to have an abortion?"

"Actually, yes I would! I wouldn't want a child growing up in a world that still contained Voldemort! He'd kill the child, and that would be worse than to not have one in the first place. Hermione, you're 18. You're too young to have a baby."

"That's not what my body's saying."

"Hermione, I don't care about that. What **is** important is to not allow anything of Riddle's to survive."

Hermione was in tears by now. "I can't." she whispered.

"Then I am very sorry, Hermione. But you have to have one."

"No, Harry, I won't. And you can't ma-" she started to rant but Harry waved his wand at her and she was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 20**

Harry carried Hermione into the Infirmary that had already begun to prepare the procedure to do the abortion. "Mister Potter?" the nurse cried, upon seeing the unconscious Hermione being laid down on the bed. "I take it she didn't consent?"

"No. When she wakes up she'll be far from happy so I'd secure her."

"We thought as much." The nurse said, helping Harry fasten Hermione's limbs into the buckles provided. When that was done, the nurse insisted that Harry left.

"No, I want to stay with her. If she wakes up, I want to stay with her."

"Very well, just don't get in the way." She snapped. And she began the abortion.

----------

"Is everything ready?" Tom demanded of Lucius as they walked along the corridors to the grounds where Tom was meeting Fenrir Greyback to discuss tactics on attacking the Order's base.

"Yes, milord. I've informed the Inner Circle and our 50 highest ranks and notified Fenrir that you would be meeting with him today."

"Good. The troops are informed of our tactics?"

"Yes, milord. They all know what to do."

"Excellent."

----------

Hermione awoke to a sense of loss and emptiness, and she immediately knew what had happened to her. Harry - or whoever - had killed her baby. Even though she's only been pregnant for little over a week, she had begun to feel its presence. Turning over in her bed, she saw Harry leaning back in a chair right next to her bed, drumming his fingertips together impatiently. Seeing that she was awake - although apparently not noticing the burning hate in her eyes - leant quickly forward in his chair, picked up her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't say anything for a minute or so and his smile faded away. "I will never forgive you for this." She hissed, snatching her hand away and turning away, pulling the blankets over head whilst she let depression, rage and fear wash over her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I truly am." His muffled voice said. And he left.

----------

Minutes blended into hours, which soon brought about night. Several people had come into her room to try and cheer her up and/or comfort her, but she only remained silent and ignored them.

**6:28pm**

_Molly knocked on her door politely and let herself in quietly._

"_Hermione, dear, would you like some company?" Hermione gave no answer; she just kept the blankets tight around her and didn't move, but listened to every word. Molly walked over to the bed and sat down gently. "Hermione, would you like to talk about it, dear?" again, no answer was given. "No? Well, I could make you something to eat. A nice bowl of soup, maybe? Or some -"_

"_I'm not sick!" Hermione snapped. "I don't need any soup, or comfort. I just want to be left alone."_

"_Hermione, we care about you too much to leave you alone."_

_Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, you all care about me. Care about me enough to murder my unborn child?"_

"_Hermione, you know why we had to do that." Molly whispered sadly._

"_You went against my wishes. I told you that I didn't want to give up my baby but you, you lot with your selective hearing, took it as I __**did**__ want to kill my child!"_

"_Hermione, it wasn't 'killing' it. It wasn't even alive."_

"_Don't call my baby 'it'. They don't deserve that."_

"_Hermione, dear, they don't deserve to be called anything. It's gone. It was never there."_

"_They were inside me! I felt them."_

"_Hermione-"_

"_Have you ever had an abortion?"_

"_No, I haven't. Abortion Potions, nor the procedures, were available at Hogwarts. If you needed one, it had to be cleared with the Headmaster and Matron, paid for and then given an appointment by St Mungos."_

"_Gee, for someone who never had one, you seem to know a lot about getting one." She snapped coldly._

"_I considered one, once. I was 17 at the time and pregnant with Bill."_

"_So you thought about killing your child?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Why didn't you go through with it?"_

"_Hermione, I-"_

"_Why didn't you kill your baby boy, Weasley?!"_

"_...I loved him too much."_

"_And you think I didn't love my son or daughter?"_

"_Hermione, this is quite different."_

"_No, it isn't."_

"_Hermione-"_

"_Just get out."_

"_Hermione-" _

"_GET OUT!!" she screamed and Molly instantly complied._

Molly headed down to the kitchen gloomily and the quiet kitchen became silent. She sighed and walked over to the counter she was working on and resumed cutting the vegetables.

"How is she, Molly?" Arthur asked, his voice full of concern for both the young girl and his wife.

"I don't think she's that sad. Just angry." She said quietly. "I offered to keep her company, maybe fix her something up, but she just screamed at me and told me to get out."

"I'm not surprised." Ron grumbled, tracing the dents in the table with his knife.

"Ronald..." Dumbledore began, warningly.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but face it; she doesn't need nor want nor deserve a hug and a kiss and a bowl of soup. She just needs and deserves to be left alone."

"Ron, she'll starve." Remus said, defending the young girl.

"That's her choice."

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" the entire Weasley family shouted, turning on him.

"Sorry again, but if she wants to starve then let her. She hasn't got a baby to think of so she doesn't need to eat."

Out of nowhere, Harry leapt out of his seat, stormed to Ron's and punched him on the nose, breaking it instantly. Before anyone could get up, Harry had Ron on the floor and was punching him with such force, the sounds made people shudder.

"How (punch) dare you?! (punch) She's (punch) like your (punch) family!"

"No, she's just yours and Voldemort's whore!"

Another blow to the side of his head sent Ron unconscious. Remus and Sirius dragged Harry of the ginger and restrained him whilst Molly healed her son.

"Leave him, Harry, he's not worth it." Sirius said, trying to calm his godson. Harry just shrugged him off and walked out the front door into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 21**

Midnight was upon them. Hermione had still not come down, nor calmed down, and Harry had not re-entered the building. He was leaning against a tree a few minutes from the shack, smoking his 30th cigarette since he left the shack 5 and a half hours ago. He was so wrapped up in his misery and guilt, he failed to notice the approaching shadows, nor hear the light occasional trampling of leaves and twigs.

As he stood on the cigarette butt and was about to suck up the courage to walk back into the house, he was smacked around the back of his head. Falling to the floor and trying to deny the excruciating pain in the back of his cranium, something heavy straddled him.

He desperately attempted to fight off the body on top of him but his wrists had been grabbed and were being bound tightly. A pair of feet stepped in his line of vision and he craned his neck to look up.

"Where's my wife, Potter?" spat Tom Riddle.

--

The Order sat in silence, no one knowing exactly what should be said. But a rapping on the door shook them. Dumbledore sat upright in his chair and looked at the door in curiosity and slight fear. Leaving his chair, he walked to the door, wand drawn. His fingers and palm wrapped around the doorknob and twisted it. Before him, stood a beaten and bruised Harry Potter with Tom Riddle's wand pressing into his neck.

"Hello, Dumbledore."

"Hello, Tom. Let Harry go."

"No, I don't think I will." Riddle walked into the shack, keeping Harry close to him and Dumbledore walked backwards into the kitchen. As soon as He, Harry and Dumbledore were back in the kitchen, the Inner Circle came in as well, wands raised and pointing at people. As soon as they were in, 50 more men came in, wands also up.

"Drop your wands." Lucius Malfoy ordered to everyone. They complied. "Roll them over to us." Again, he was obeyed. 30 wands were rolled in their direction and with a flick of Riddle's wand, all were broken.

"Where's my wife?"

"We aren't going to tell you, Tom. Hermione is safe from you now."

"True, but does she really want to be here? With you...You who took away the one thing she had to live for?"

"How did you know?"

"We spoke. She told me how you tied her down, how you even used the Imperius Curse to make her drink the Abortion Potion, how she bled as our child was killed within her." with every word that passed from Riddle's lips, his anger doubled, and so did his need for revenge and to comfort his wife. "Now, I will ask one more time before I get violent. Where's Hermione?"

"And I will say one more time. We will not tell you."

Riddle held his wand to Harry's neck and cast a spell. Harry roared in pain as the Cruciatus Cruse burned through his veins.

"Tell me where she is!" Tom shouted over Harry's pained screams.

"We won't tell you!"

"Tell me!"

"Let Harry go!" Sirius begged. "Let my godson go!"

"Be quiet, Black." Lucius spat and cast a very nasty hex and Sirius' mouth was being sewn together.

"Well, if you won't tell me where she is, then I'll just have to look for her, won't I?"

"You'll do no such thing, Riddle." Moody barked.

"Mad-Eye, I'd be quiet if you don't want another limb lost. Or worse. Lucius, take Potter."

Tom pushed said boy onto the floor and Lucius placed his foot on Harry's ribcage, threatening to push.

--

Hermione heard screams and shouts from downstairs but didn't move. They stopped and footsteps came closer to her door. The door handle turned and opened, bearing her to His eyes.

"Hermione?" he called. She looked over her shoulder and His thought was confirmed.

"Tom!" she cried, sitting up. He ran over to her and embraced her while she cried.

"It's alright, Hermione, it's alright."

"Th-Th-They took her from me! They took our baby!" she wept.

"I know, I know they did. It's alright. You'll be alright." He whispered in her ear. Hermione sobbed for a few minutes before she looked up at Him, tears wet on her cheeks.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I've come to collect my wife." He said simply, standing up and taking her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he walked them from the room and kept his arms tightly around her waist, whispering comforting things in the ear.

--

The Death Eaters kept their wands trained on the Order members until footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. One of the lower Death Eaters looked at the stairs and announced that Tom had found Hermione. Dumbledore looked to the floor and shook his head sadly.

Tom entered the kitchen, carrying a sleeping Hermione. "Well, now I've got what I came for, we'll be off." He turned to Lucius and whispered, "Take them all."

With an authoritative click of Lucius' fingers, 2 Death Eaters jumped on every remaining Order member and bound them tightly and quick enough that they barely had time to resist. "Get off us!", "Leave me alone!" and "Let us go!" filled the room as the Death Eaters pulled their captives to their feet and marched them through the house, kicking and screaming - literally. Tom carried Hermione through the house, out the door and a little way into the forest.

"Darling?" he whispered in her ear. "Hermione, are you awake?" she groaned and pushed her head further into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "It's alright. Just sleep. We'll be home when you wake up." He soothed in her ear, rubbing her back.

"Milord?" Lucius asked quietly, walking up to them.

"What is it, Lucius?"

"How...How is she?"

Tom just glared at the blonde and stopped walking. Turning to him, He snapped, "She was kidnapped, forced into having an abortion and her unborn child was killed from within her. How do you think she is?" and he walked off, leaving the Malfoy patriarch hurt and confused.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to finish the story spontaneously. Any objections? No? No? No? Good.**

**Chapter 22**

Tom laid Hermione back against the pillows of their bed and looked down at her. Tear tracks run from her eyes glistened against her skin in the candlelight. Her face was pale and made her look ill, not to mention the loss of weight and sad expression on her face made it worse.

"Milord?" called a voice from the doorway.

Tom looked over his shoulder and glared at Bella. "What do you want, Lestrange?"

"I've got your mail."

"I hardly think that mail is important contending against helping my wife who was forced to have an abortion."

"She was pregnant?"

"Jealous?"

"To be honest; no. I don't want children."

"Hmmm, of course you don't. But then again - one time after we f8cked, you **did** say 'let me have your child, milord'. Do you forget?"

"I...I had forgot that I had said that."

"Get out, Bella."

"Milord, I think you need to read this letter."

"Do you presume to know what I need?"

"Of course not, milord, but I think that it might...interest you if you read it."

Tom got up and stormed over to Bella, snatching the envelope from her hand and slamming the door in his servant's face. He walked back over to Hermione, put the letter on top of the side table and sat down on the bed. He debated in his mind whether he wanted or didn't want to see what Hermione went through on the day of her abortion. Deciding that he wanted to share her pain, he entered her mind.

_He landed on his feet harshly, but then fell down on impact. When He stood up and had brushed Himself down, Tom saw Hermione bound to a bed. She was leant up a bit, her legs parted and a hospital gown on her. He looked over to a cabinet where a Matron was bustling through a cabinet and muttering to herself. Potter was sitting on a chair next to His wife, holding her hand. Jealousy and rage spiked through Tom as He saw Harry gently stroking Hermione's hand as she stirred and awoke. Harry stood up and smiled down at her, and she smiled back a little._

"_Harry?" she whispered and Tom had to move closer so He could hear them._

"_Hi, Hermione."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Medical Ward."_

"_Why?" Before Harry could answer, the Matron burst into the awkward moment carrying a tray with a single vial on it. As soon as Hermione looked at it she knew what was going on and started screaming. "No!! Let me go!"_

"_Hermione, you have to calm down."_

"_Why the hell should I calm down?!"_

"_Because it's going to hurt a bit anyway but if you struggle, it'll be worse."_

"_NOOOOO!!" Hermione screamed._

_The Matron took the vial from the tray, which she had put on the table next to them and held it out in front of Hermione, who turned her head away._

"_Hermione, drink the potion." Harry said calmly._

"_No."_

"_Drink the potion, Miss Granger." The Matron snapped._

"_NO!"_

"_Hermione, don't make us do anything that we'll regret."_

"_No." she answered quietly._

_Harry sighed behind her and pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry about this, Hermione_. Imperio._"_

_The strange and unpleasant feeling of the First Unforgivable Curse washed over her and an alienated version of her voice filled her head._

"_**Drink the potion."**_

"_No."_

"_**Drink the potion!"**_

"_No! It'll kill my baby."_

"_**DRINK THE POTION!"**_

"_NOOO!!"_

_But the voice was too commanding and Hermione turned her head slowly. The Matron put the vial's rim against her lips and tilted her head back. After a few struggled gulps, Harry lifted the Curse and Hermione began to struggle again._

"_No, Hermione, you have to keep drinking."_

"_No! Get away from me!"_

"_Miss Granger, calm yourself!" she practically forced the whole vial head into Hermione's mouth and tipped back forcefully. Only to avoid choking did Hermione give in and drink, but with tears falling from her eyes. As soon as all the potion was gone, the Matron put the vial back on the tray and lay a towel between Hermione's legs._

"_Harry, please, don't. You can't do this! Not to a baby!"_

"_Hermione, it's evil. Anything from Tom Marvolo Riddle needs to be killed."_

"_It's just a baby!" she screamed as a horrible pain ripped through her stomach and lower abdomen. She shot forward at the force and began to weep as the potion took effect. Tom was clenching His fingers so hard into His hands that His fingernails were cutting into his palms and making them bleed. He walked over to His wife that began to bleed and ran His knuckles down her shaking arm. Of course she couldn't feel Him but it sort of soothed Him. After a few minutes of screaming and bleeding, the process was over and Harry put a strong Sleeping Charm on Hermione. And Tom left her mind._

Tom landed back sitting on the bed and breathed harshly. He promised Himself, and Hermione, that they would pay.

----------

The Order had been chained to the walls in the dungeons and a collar around each of their necks that completely depleted their magical stores.

"This is not good, guys!" Ron snapped.

"Oh, do shut up Ronald!" McGonagall snapped. Everyone was surprised as it was a rare occasion that Minerva snapped at anyone besides Tonks or Sirius.

"How do we get out?" Remus asked, trying to pull on the chains but they barely moved.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." sounded Tom's voice. Everyone looked up to the door and saw a fuming and red eyed Tom Riddle. He stormed over to Harry, ripped the chains form the wall with His bare hands, dragged Harry by his hair to the middle of the room, threw him to the floor and began to _Crucio_ him. "I saw what you did to My wife." He hissed lowly so only Harry could hear Him.

"How...did you...see?" he panted, trying to sit up but Tom kicked him down again.

"That's not really any of your concern, is it, Potter?" Tom kicked him in the face again and broke his nose. Harry roared in pain and cupped his face whilst Tom crouched down and scratched His chin. "Now let me tell you something, Potter - when Hermione wakes up and when I bring her down here, I'll let her kill you. And makes no mistake - she **will** want to." He said, standing up straight, stepping over Harry and walked to the door. "Chain him up again." He ordered the two guards and they did so.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Right, guys and gals, I have an apology to make - yesterday I updated all the chapters, and then 2 minutes later, I deleted some. Really sorry about that but I had some major adjusting to do to those chappies and I had to get rid of them. Sorry.**

**Chapter 23**

_Hermione tried to resist waking, wanting to stay in the warm soft bed forever. She felt safe within its blankets and against its pillows, almost like it was hugging her. But a hand on her arm and a gentle shaking interrupted her blanket hug._

"_Hermione?" a voice murmured lowly. It was definitely male, soothing and deep. Sounding young but wise and experienced, Hermione decided it was her boyfriend. He'd been around her a lot lately, but she hadn't gotten sick of Him, surprising even herself. _

_Hermione groaned in her sleep, pushing her head into the pillow and tightening the blankets around her with her clenched fists. "Noooo." She moaned lowly, earning a chuckle and another shake from him, this time rougher._

"_Come on. We have Charms in 40 minutes and you still have to have breakfast and I know how long it takes you to get ready."_

Hermione's eyes opened mechanically. She sighed, glancing around the part of the room she saw from lying on her side, and then nuzzled her pillow, wanting to go back to her dream. Well, she **hoped** it was just a dream. Pushing herself up into a sitting position by her elbows, she yawned and ran her hands through her hair.

"You're awake." Said a man. She looked over to where His voice sounded and saw Tom sitting in a chair next to the bed, closing a book.

"Good morning." She said quietly, through another yawn.

"Good morning." He said, smiling back. _Yes! Smiling._ He stood from the chair and sat down next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." she said, scooting closer to Him and leaning her head against His shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head and then wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close to Him.

"Do you want to get up, or stay in bed?"

"I'll have a shower." She said from His shoulder.

"Okay, darling. I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm not-"

"You've barely eaten in the last week. You need to eat something."

"Alright, then." she said, giving into Him. He'd been really protective lately. She sort of minded but otherwise found it quite flattering. He stood up and helped her out of bed. As he started to help her walk to the bathroom, she shook him off. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she snapped, pushing his hand away from her and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving a hurt Tom in the room. He clicked his fingers and a house-elf arrived. Ordering himself a full English breakfast and Hermione toast and loads of fruit, along with a pot of tea for them to share, Tom still had his eyes locked on the bathroom door.

The elf vanished and Tom sat impatiently on the bed until he couldn't take it any longer and left the room. As he walked along the corridors, rubbing his head tiredly and debating what to do over the Hermione situation, he was interrupted by someone calling his name. Sighing and stopping, he waited for whoever it was to stand beside him. The blonde stepped in front of him and Tom mentally groaned as it was Lucius.

"What is it, Lucius?"

"I was just wondering...How is she?"

"To whom are you referring?" he asked lazily, already bored stiff.

Lucius was taken aback. "Well, Hermione, of course. I was just wondering...If I could see her."

Tom said nothing for a moment. "Hermione needs to get her strength back and recover from the...What the blood traitors did to her. She doesn't need to worry about petty things like visitors."

"But milord, I thought that if I could just see her for a moment-"

"The answer is no, Lucius. Now get over it. When Hermione feels that she is healthy again, and has gotten over it, then she can think about seeing you. But not until then." he pushed past Lucius and walked a few yards before Lucius said something neither of them expected.

"And what does Hermione think of your controlling attitude?"

Tom stopped and turned on his heel but didn't approach the blonde. "What did you just say?"

"What if Hermione wants to see me?"

"Then she can, but seeing as since she first woke up 6 days ago, she hasn't even mentioned your name, I wouldn't hold out that you're her first priority right now. Now get out my sight." He ordered.

Lucius just walked away, not bowing or saying anything. He'd be punished later.

----------

Hermione was finishing in the shower as Tom and Lucius raged against each other a few corridors away. The water just ran down and over her hair - which was plastered to her face - and head as she leant against the wall on her hands. The burning water turned her skin an inflamed red but she was too busy in thought.

She thought of her dream she'd had that morning. She was lying in a bed. Simple. But a man that wasn't Tom nor Lucius but someone whom she was very 'familiar' with told her that they had Charms in 40 minutes. Charms? Was she back at Hogwarts? She had to be. Racking her brain for possible candidates on the Mystery Man; she was completely lost in thought.

It felt like Lucius, even sounded like him, but there was a small feeling in the back of her head that told her it wasn't him. It didn't sound anything like Tom, nor felt like him. Both of the most likely and moreorless possible choices were gone and Hermione had no idea who's bed she had been in - naked. Praying that it **was** only a dream, she turned the shower off and walked out.

She wrapped herself in her fluffy and warm cotton dressing gown, she left the room. Walking across the room to sit on the bed, she noticed a few envelopes sitting innocently on the bedside table. Reaching over curiously, she shuffled through them. _'The Dark Lord'_, _'The Dark Lord'_, _'The Dark Lord'_ but she paused as she one with _'Hermione (Granger) Riddle'_.

She was a little suspicious as she and Tom had agreed that she would be keeping her maiden name - purely due to her absolute feminism and strong belief of 'just-because-I'm-married-doesn't-mean-I-have-to-change-my-name'.

Slipping her finger under the flap and running along, tearing the delicate and expensive paper, she opened it. Dropping the envelope and unfolding the paper inside, she read the black neat ink.

_Bitch. You whore. You took him from where he belongs and soon you will take your last breath as I take you from him. He doesn't belong with you. He needs us. If you know what's good for you - jump out a window ASAP. It'll help us all._

Hermione said nothing as the door opened.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**Chapter 24**

Tom entered the room to see Hermione sitting on the bed, staring at a letter in her hands. "Hermione?" he asked. She said nothing, just stared at the paper. "Hermione?" he closed the door and walked over to her. He light placed a hand on her shoulder and slipped the paper from her fingers, but she remained looking at where the letter should have been in her hands.

His eyes skimmed over the ink and he then crumpled it up in a single hand and embraced his shocked wife. She didn't cry, or speak, just looked straight ahead and put her hands on Tom's arm as he kissed the top of her head. "It's alright." He repeated. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't."

"I love you, _meus infirmitas_."

"And I you, _mon chère_." She said back.

----------

Midnight had just passed across England and Tom crept out of bed. Walking over to his wardrobe, not caring about his state of dress - or lack of - he opened the wooden doors. Skimming through his robes, dipping his hands in the pockets in a blatant rush. After a few minutes of quickly searching, he found it. The Time Turner.

"Tom?" came a female voice from the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hermione sitting up in bed, letting the blankets fall to her waist. "What are you doing?"

He put the Time Turner back in the pocket of his robe, closed the wardrobe door and walked back to the bed. "Nothing." He answered simply, sitting on the blankets. She shuffled over to His side and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back and a minute later, he was lying on top of her.

"What were you doing at the wardrobe?" she asked as he left her lips in favour of going down to her chest.

"Nothing." He murmured against the soft skin of her breasts.

"Tom." She snapped, a little annoyed at his secrecy.

"Hermione." He said, mocking her tone, taking her right nipple in his mouth.

A moan escaped her lips as his fingers went down...and down...and down to her soaking patch. "Were you looking for something?"

He released her rosy bud and looked back at her, supporting his head on his free hand. "_Meus infirmitas_, you can guess all you want. But even if you do manage to guess right, I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" she sulked, giving a little thrust of her hips as a pair of fingertips ran over her folds.

"Because that's what I'm like." He said simply, kissing her again.

"Tom, tell me. Please." She whined, sliding her own hand down his painfully ready member. "I'll be a good girl." She said mischievously, giving him a little squeeze.

He growled in his throat. "Baby, you can guess all you want. Or do what you want. I'm not telling you."

"Well, then, I'll have to **make** you tell me." she hissed, flipping them over and straddling him. "How's this?"

"Wonderful. But I'm not telling."

"Well...what about...this?" she asked, dipping her fingers to her core, sliding them in and groping her breasts as she started to pump herself, moaning loudly.

He growled with her. "Still not enough."

She looked dramatically displeased. "Well, then, this calls for desperate measures." Moving down his body to his pelvis, she laid her chin on his stomach. "How about...?" she trailed off, taking him in her mouth.

He growled, trying to pull her away from him but she wouldn't budge, and gently put her teeth on him. He still in motion and she lifted her head. "Be a good boy." She snapped and returned to her work. He lay back and relaxed as she began something she had down for no one else in her life, and had never thought she'd do.

-----etc-----

10 minutes later, they both came and Hermione lay back next to him as he panted and heaved for breath.

"Will you tell me now?"

He sighed. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"No." she said simply.

"Fine then. Wait here." He got out of the bed, walked back across the room to the wardrobe and finding the small Time Turner again. Returning to the bed with it in his palm, he sat back next to her. She held her hand out and he dropped the Time Turner into her hand and she examined it in the little light they had.

"What is it?" she asked, not being able to see it properly.

"A very powerful Time Turner. It can go back **and** forward in time."

She looked at him murderously. "You aren't going anywhere."

"It's not for me." he said simply. "It's for you."

"Where am I going? Sorry, let me rephrase that - where do you think I'm going to let you send me?"

"I don't know." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Maybe my school days. At least there we can both keep an eye on each other."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tom Riddle." She snapped, pushing the Time Turner back into his hands.

"Hermione, you'll go where I send you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She pushed.

"Hermione, please just think about this. This war is getting more ferocious by the day, by the minute. I can't promise you'll be safe. I want you safe. I need you to be safe. Now, I need you to understand this," he said seriously, taking her head in his hands, "I love you. I truly love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Alaana."

"I should hope not." She commented.

"Hermione. I'm doing it to keep you safe."

"I can't believe that." She said quietly, shaking her head and pushing his hands away. "How do you even know that your school self will accept me?"

"Because it's already happened for me. I know what happens. Now...I'm sending you back as soon as you're dressed and I've written something."

"Written what?"

"I can't tell you." he said, pulling on a robe and sitting at his desk. She huffed and gathered some clothes but he shook his head. "No. You have to wear this." He said, picking out a dress and handing it to her. It was a very dark green silk dress with a high waist and flowing bottom. She said nothing, just put the dress on (along with underwear) and put her hair up in a loose-ish bun.

After 5 minutes of just sitting on their bed and watching Tom write something on a long roll of parchment, Hermione sat in silence, thinking about the man in front of her. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she would miss him. And his 17 year old self would make it worse. She'd seen him like Tom was at 17 and she didn't like it in the least. He was selfish, slightly perverse, cold, cruel and arrogant. True, he was already arrogant, a little perverse and cold but he wasn't selfish and cruel to her. And his 17 year old self would definitely be.

Tom put his quill down, folded the parchment, put it in an envelope and stands up. His head was low, as was hers, but when Hermione sensed him looking at her, she raised her head. He looked miserable. Truly and honestly miserable and upset about what was to happen in the next few minutes.

"Hermione..." he couldn't say anything. And neither could she. He walked over to her, crouched down in front of her and handed her the letter. "Give that to myself in the past. It'll explain everything."

"Can I-"

"No, you can't." he said abruptly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Hermione, I just thought that-"

"What? I wanted to drag out the process of my husband sending me away - somewhere in which I can't return."

"My darling, I'm doing it to keep you safe."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Just send me back. I can't look at you anymore."

Her words affected him, for he grabbed her hands and pulled her up sharply. Throwing the Time Turner around her neck and turning it 5 times rapidly - and only taking a second to do it - he then looked at her. And she looked back. Just as their lips met...the Time turner began to spin and they both vanished from the others eyes.


	25. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Memoirs**

**A/N: By the way - yes, I've updated sooner and I AM keeping these chapters up. I've already written the prologue for the third part of the story and I've almost finished the second chapter and on the third. I don't know how long it will take until I've got about 7 chapters but I'll let you know via other stories.**

**Epilogue**

It was instantaneous.

But for Hermione...It felt like years.

It was different than in her 3rd year. Normally with a Time Turner, time reverses but you stay in the location you began going back in. but with this little device, she was transported as well.

A mere second later, she landed, face down on the ground. She groaned a little as she tried to push herself up but had landed funny on her arm and could no longer feel it. Knowing it was broken; she rolled over and held her stomach for a moment. That was a rough trip. Hearing a faint voice in the distance, she was torn between lying still and motionless and screaming with all her might. But then the voices were clearer.

Feet stepped into her line of vision and she tilted her head up. Feet became shins. Shins became whole legs. Legs became a torso. And a head came on top and she saw Dumbledore. The Dumbledore of 53 years previously.

"Hello, Professor."

------------------------------------------------------------

**For answers - stay tuned for the third part of this adventure!!**


End file.
